Alte Runen in der Modernen Welt
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung, Fortsetzung von Die Bedeutung Alter Runen – Das sechste Schuljahr geht weiter. Natürlich läuft nichts jemals glatt in Hogwarts. Der Sprechende Hut wollte die Häuser vereint sehen, aber so hatte er das wohl nicht gemeint … [Bleibt wahrscheinlich unvollendet.]
1. Ausflug nach Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** Weder Figuren noch Inhalt sind meine. Das englsiche Original von _silvernatasha_ gibt es auf FF-Net hier: s/2185342/1/Ancient-Runes-in-the-Modern-World**  
**

**Diese Geschichte ist von der Originalautorin noch nicht beendet worden, und es ist eher unwahrscheinlich, daß sie das jemals wird!  
**

**Es lohnt sich trotzdem, aber ihr seid gewarnt.  
**

**Außerdem:  
**

**Alte Rechtschreibung!**

* * *

**Kapitel 1  
in welchem jeder einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade macht**

Pansy ließ sich mit einem lauten, dramatischen Seufzen in den Sessel neben Blaise fallen. Blaise klappte schnell sein Tagebuch zu, da er bemerkt hatte, daß die Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin bereits versuchte, einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, was er geschrieben hatte.

„Ist was, Pansy?" fragte Blaise und hob eine Augenbraue.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und vermied Blickkontakt, statt dessen starrte sie lieber auf den Lederumschlag seines Tagebuchs. Sie hatte es ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt, zusammen mit neuen Federn und Tinte. „Worüber schreibst du?"

„Nichts besonderes."

„Nicht über deinen Valentinsschatz?"

„Meinen was?"

„Valentinsschatz", wiederholte sie mit einem listigen Lächeln. „Du weißt doch, was morgen für ein Tag ist, oder?" Blaise warf einen kurzen Blick auf einen Haufen leuchtend pinkfarbener Ballons, der an einem der Lehnsessel auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums befestigt worden war. Eine Vase mit rosa Nelken stand auf dem Beistelltisch.

„Ja", sagte er schicksalsergeben. Natürlich wußte er das. Wie hätte es ihm entgehen können? Valentinstag. „Ich hab keinen Valentinsschatz", fügte er hinzu.

Pansy sah skeptisch aus. „Wirklich?"

Blaise beschloß, daß er versuchen würde, das Thema zu wechseln. „Was ist mit dir? Was mit deinem Schatzi geplant?" Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Mit Gryffindors", sagte sie entschieden, „hat man mehr Ärger als sie wert sind."

Einen Augenblick antwortete Blaise nicht. Dann sagte er leise: „Du hast dich mit Weasley gestritten?"

Sie seufzte wieder. „So was ähnliches." Pansy versuchte, ihm sein Tagebuch aus den Händen zu rupfen, aber Blaise beförderte es außer Reichweite und sah sie wütend an. Sie grinste.

„Worüber habt ihr gestritten?"

Pansy hob die Brauen und sagte: „Es ist sicher nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn man seinen Freund bittet, Zeit mit einem zu verbringen." Sie senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern, in der Hoffnung, daß keiner der anderen Slytherins ihre Unterhaltung hören würde. „In letzter Zeit verbringt er seine gesamte Freizeit mit Potter und Granger, und ich fange an, mich etwas vernachlässigt zu fühlen." Sie sah Blaise prüfend an. „Wo wir gerade von den besten Freunden meines Freundes sprechen, wann wirst du was wegen deiner großen Liebe unternehmen?"

„Potter ist nicht wirklich mein Typ", erwiderte Blaise mit einem Gähnen.

„Das ist nicht der Freund, von dem ich gesprochen habe", zischte Pansy, und Blaise gähnte erneut. „Geht's dir gut?" fragte Pansy besorgt. „Du gähnst schon den ganzen Tag."

Millicent ließ sich wie ein Sack Kartoffeln auf einen Schemel fallen. „Er war wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht _auf_und hat an sein Feinsliebchen gedacht." Sie zwinkerte Blaise zu, der spürte, wie er rot anlief. Was für eine Frechheit.

Pansy verzog das Gesicht. „Danke, Millicent. Auf diese Vorstellung kann ich verzichten."

„Ich bin nur müde", protestierte Blaise. Er wollte wirklich nicht, daß Pansy und Millicent sich ihn in _dieser_Art Situation vorstellten. Er stand auf, wodurch er die beiden Mädchen weit überragte.

„Ich geh spazieren."

„Brauchst du Gesellschaft?" fragte Millicent. „Ich mußte gerade eineinhalb Stunden rumsitzen und das Geschwafel von McGonagall ertragen." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie du willst."

Er steckte sein Tagebuch und seine Feder in seine Tasche und hängte sie sich über die Schulter. Als er und Millicent die Treppen aus den Kerkern hinaufstiegen, fragte er: „Findest du, daß ich ein Idiot bin?"

„Nein." Sie mußte noch nicht einmal fragen, worum es ging.

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Wirklich nicht. Ich finde, du bist vernünftig." Millicent warf sich ihre Haare über die Schulter. „Nur weil Pansy und ihr Spielzeug zurechtkommen, heißt das nicht, daß alle das schaffen."

„Weiß sie, daß du ihn so nennst?"

Millicent antwortete nicht und steckte die Hände in die Taschen ihrer Robe. Sie gingen schweigend weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten erreichte sie die Eingangshalle. „Weißt du das von meinen Eltern?"

Blaise überlegte einen Moment. „Welche?"

Ihr Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Die richtigen." Sie seufzte. „Es ist nicht direkt allgemein bekannt, aber John Bulstrode ist nicht mein biologischer Vater."

„Er hat deine Mutter nur geheiratet, als sie mit dir schwanger war."

„Weil mein eigentlicher Vater gestorben ist. Genau. Mum und Dad waren beste Freunde, sie haben es getan, um den Schein zu wahren. Ich weiß, daß sie sich jetzt lieben, aber damals haben sie das nicht."

Blaise blinzelte und fragte: „Und was genau hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Mein richtiger Vater war ein Gryffindor."

„Er war was?" Das war Blaise neu, und er blieb stehen. Millicent ging jedoch weiter hinaus in den Hof. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Blaise diese Neuigkeiten verarbeitet hatte, und er mußte lange Schritte machen, um das Slytherin-Mädchen einzuholen. „Was? Willst du damit sagen, daß alle Gryffindor-Slytherin-Beziehungen zum Scheitern verurteilt sind?"

„Nein", erwiderte Millicent geduldig. „Ich will damit sagen, wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht gestorben wäre? Ich könnte in Gryffindor sein, soweit ich weiß!" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was ich _versuche_zu sagen ist, daß die Hauszugehörigkeit keine Rolle spielen sollte."

„Aber das tut sie", sagte Blaise. „Das spielt immer eine Rolle."

Millicent senkte den Kopf und setzte sich auf eine Bank. „Du solltest das nicht zulassen."

Blaise sah sie einen Augenblick neugierig an, bevor er neben Millicent auf die Bank glitt. „Wer ist es?" fragte er.

„Versprichst du, daß du es niemandem sagst?" fragte Millicent.

„Du klingst wie Pansy, als sie mir von …" Eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors ging laut schwatzend an ihnen vorbei, und Blaise senkte die Stimme. „… _du weißt schon _erzählt hat."

„_Blaise_", warnte sie. „Versprich mir, daß du es niemandem erzählen wirst."

„Ich versprech's."

Sie wirkte verlegen. „Ernie", flüsterte sie. Er mußte einen Moment seine mentale Datenbank durchgehen, bevor er den Namen erkannte.

„McMillan?" fragte er. „Der Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff?"

„Was soll ich sagen?" erwiderte sie leichthin. „Ich liebe Autoritätspersonen." Sie grinste. „Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mich dieses Wochenende mit ihm in Hogsmeade treffe."

„Wirst du?"

„Ich denke schon. Wir werden sehen. „ Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Triffst du dich mit jemand bestimmtem?"

Blaise blickte sie düster an. „Ich nehme an, mit „jemand bestimmtem" meinst du Granger?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Darum."

„Wie, darum?"

„Eben darum."

ooOOoo

„Gehst du morgen nach Hogsmeade?" fragte Ginny Weasley und blickte auf, als Hermine sich ihr gegenübersetzte. Sie lernte seit fast einer Stunde in der Bibliothek gelernt, und die Buchstaben auf der Seite fingen an, vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Hermines Ankunft war eine willkommene Ablenkung.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche ein Paar neue Fläschchen Tinte", sagte Hermine. „Es sieht also so aus, als müßte ich gehen." Sie sah Ginny hoffnungsvoll an. „Es sei denn, du könntest mir welche mitbringen?"

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe vor, bei Alex meine Lippen gründlich zum Einsatz zu bringen."

„Alex? Macht das Dean nichts aus?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Also ehrlich, Hermine. Ich hab letzte Woche mit ihm Schluß gemacht."

Hermine war überrascht. „Oh. Das wußte ich gar nicht. Entschuldige." Sie schlug das schwere Buch auf, das sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Das Inhaltsverzeichnis bestand aus Reihen über Reihen winziger Buchstaben. „Du hast jemand Neues? Alex sagtest du?"

„Ja. Er ist in Ravenclaw." Ginnys Wangen färbten sich rot. „Eigentlich hatte ich ihn schon _vorher_."

„Ginny!" rief Hermine, entsetzt bei dem Gedanken, Ginny könnte Dean betrügen. „Hat Dean das gewußt?"

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Ginny spöttisch. „Wie auch immer, ich war diejenige, die ihn abserviert hat."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich werde dich nie verstehen", verkündete sie und überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

„Und ich werde dich nie verstehen", stimmte Ginny zu.

„Also wirst du mir nicht die Tinte mitbringen?" fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, und Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann muß ich wohl nach Hogsmeade gehen, wie's aussieht."

Jemand hinter ihnen räusperte sich, und die beiden Gryffindors blickten auf. Ginny grinste, als sie Justin Finch-Fletchley dort stehen sah. Sie sah umständlich auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Du meine Güte, seht nur, wie spät es schon ist. Ich hab Luna gesagt, ich würde ihr mit Verwandlung helfen."

Die jüngste Weasley sammelte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und drückte Hermines Schulter im Vorbeigehen. Hermine setzte eine finstere Miene auf und wandte sich dann wieder Justin zu.

„Hallo, Justin", sagte sie trocken. Sie hatte ihn ein paar Tische entfernt sitzen sehen, als sie in die Bibliothek gekommen war. Sie hatte gedacht, daß es am sichersten wäre, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich zu Ginny zu setzen. Anscheinend nicht.

Sie hatte seit Silvester ihr Bestes getan, um ihn zu meiden, und sich nur in Alte Runen mit ihm abgegeben, weil sie in einer so kleinen Klasse kaum eine andere Wahl hatte. „Hey, Hermine", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich konnte nicht umhin, eure Unterhaltung mitzuhören."

‚Ich wette, das konntest du nicht', dachte sie. ‚Du hast wahrscheinlich gelauscht, seit ich den Mund aufgemacht habe. Und?'

„Und?"

„Na ja, ich hatte vor, morgen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um Pergament zu besorgen, und da du Tinte brauchst …"

„Du bringst mir welche mit?" fragte Hermine erleichtert. Es würde ihr den Weg ins Dorf ersparen, wenn der Hufflepuff sie ihr mitbringen würde.

Er sah aus, als sei ihm unbehaglich zumute. „Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, daß du vielleicht mit mir kommen wollen würdest. Aber, klar, ich kann dir auch Tinte mitbringen, wenn du willst, schätz ich." Justin sah schrecklich enttäuscht aus, und Hermine verspürte einen Stich von Mitleid für den Hufflepuff.

„Oh. Das wäre gut", sagte sie matt. „Ich kann wahrscheinlich Gesellschaft brauchen." ‚Was tue ich hier eigentlich?' fragte sie sich. ‚Nimm es zurück! Sag „nein"! Nein! Nein! Nein!'

Justin lächelte. „Toll. Ich treff dich morgen früh in der Eingangshalle. Ist dir zehn Uhr recht?"

Hermine nickte und sagte: „Sicher. Das ist in Ordnung."

„Okay. Bis dann."

Als sie sicher war, daß er außer Sichtweite war, schlug sie genervt ihren Kopf gegen das Buch. ‚Au. Ich bin ein Trottel. Es ist offiziell. Hermine Granger, die einzigartige Idiotin.'

ooOOoo

Nach einem katzenartigen Gähnen entschuldigte sich Blaise. Millicent rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn du derart müde bist", sagte sie, „warum gehst du dann nicht ins Bett?"

„Weil es erst acht Uhr ist", sagte Blaise, während er sich die Augen rieb.

„Macht das was?" fragte Daphne. „Du siehst erschöpft aus."

„Das bin ich auch", stimmte er zu und zuckte leicht zusammen, als ein Stapel Explosivo-Karten, der auf dem Tisch neben ihm lag, tat, wofür er hergestellt worden war.

Delilah, Pansys Katze, sprang Blaise auf den Schoß, und er gab einen genervten Zischlaut von sich. Mit erhobenem Schwanz kletterte sie über Blaise und zu ihrer Besitzerin. Pansy lächelte und kraulte Delilah hinter den Ohren. „Hallo, Schätzchen", gurrte sie, „wie geht's dir?"

„Redest du mit deinem Schatzi auch so?" fragte Millicent mit einem leicht höhnischen Lächeln. Pansy schnaubte empört.

„Delilah ist mein Baby, und ich rede mit ihr wie es mir paßt."

„Dein Baby?" fragte Blaise. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer der Vater ist, wenn das der Nachwuchs ist."

Pansy funkelte ihn finster an. „Halt die Klappe, Blaise."

„Ist das die beste Erwiderung, die du zu bieten hast?" fragte er, während er versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Die Karten explodierten erneut, und Blaise erwägte einen Moment lang die Idee, sie in den Kamin zu werfen. Es brannte zwar kein Feuer darin, aber er fand, es war der Gedanke, der zählte.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern streichelte nur weiterhin Delilahs weißes Fell.

„Kommst du morgen mit uns nach Hogsmeade?" fragte Daphne, die auf einem von Droobles Blaskaugummis herumkaute.

„Wenn ich muß", erwiderte Blaise.

„Ja, du mußt", sagte Millicent. „Wir brauchen dich für eine kleine Scharade, um zu vertuschen, daß Pansy sich mit ihrem Schatzi absetzt."

„Hör auf, ihn so zu nennen", protestierte Pansy. Delilah fauchte.

Millicent hob eine Augenbraue. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn wir ihn bei seinem Namen nennen würden, so daß es alle hören können?" Pansys Augen weiteten sich, und sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Dachte ich mir."

„Ich hoffe inständig", sagte Blaise, „daß ihr mit „Scharade" nicht meint, daß ich mich verkleiden soll."

„Nein", sagte Daphne mit einem Grinsen.

„Gut", erwiderte Blaise seufzend. Er warf Pansy einen Seitenblick zu. „Deine Schuhe sind mir sowieso zu groß."

Pansys Gesicht war der Inbegriff von Wut. „Hey! _So_groß sind meine Füße auch wieder nicht!"

„Sie sind größer als meine", sagte Millicent, „und meine sind ziemlich groß."

„Du bist keine Hilfe." Pansy starrte Millicent zornfunkelnd an.

Blaise gähnte schon wieder. „Ich glaub, ich geh ins Bett", sagte er, „bevor ihr anfangt, euch anzufauchen." Delilah hob den Kopf.

„Nacht, Blaisilein", sagte Millicent, ebenfalls gegen ein Gähnen ankämpfend. „Paß auf, daß dich die Wanzen nicht beißen."

Als Blaise seinen Schlafsaal betrat, stolperte er beinahe über ein Paar von Theodores Schuhen. Er fluchte auf Italienisch und kickte sie zur Seite. Einer der Schuhe landete auf Dracos Quidditchrobe. Soweit er wußte, versuchte Draco, Professor Snape zu überzeugen, ihn wieder in die Quidditchmannschaft zu lassen. Blaise hatte den Verdacht, daß das mit dem anstehenden Spiel gegen Gryffindor zu tun hatte.

Er legte seine Robe ab und hängte sie auf einen Kleiderbügel, bevor er seine Sachen in den Schrank hängte. Als er sein Hemd in den Wäschekorb tat, bemerkte er eine Laufmasche am einen Ellbogen. Blaise machte sich eine geistige Notiz, das so bald wie möglich flicken zu lassen. Schließlich – wie der Slytherin-Verhaltenskodex klar sagte – sparte ein Nadelstich zur rechten Zeit Geld und Schneideraufwand.

Außer ihm war niemand hier. Er hatte Theodor vorhin den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen sehen, die Bücher unter seinem Arm hatten darauf hingedeutet, daß er auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war. Crabbe und Goyle hatten im Gemeinschaftsraum Koboldstein gespielt. Und was Malfoy betraf, nun, der war keiner Erwähnung wert.

Blaises Lieblingsschlafanzug war etwa drei Jahre alt, viel zu kurz an den Beinen, und die Naht unter dem linken Arm war mehr als einmal aufgeplatzt, aber Blaise weigerte sich, ihn wegzuwerfen. Ideeller Wert und all das. Außerdem war er wahrscheinlich das bequemste Kleidungsstück, das er besaß.

Das Licht im Schlafsaal schwand, als er die Bettdecke zurückschlug. Also gut, er war mehr als müde. Er war erschöpft, und seine Augen schlossen sich fest, sobald sein Kopf auf das Kissen traf. Wenn er morgen nur nicht mit den Mädchen zum Einkaufen gehen müßte.

‚Warum hab ich gesagt, daß ich gehen würde?' Seine Gedanken waren verschwommen. ‚Ich habe offensichtlich zu viel Zeit.'

ooOOoo

Daphne Greengrass nahm ihr Spiegelbild in dem Spiegel in Augenschein, der über dem Kamin im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum hing. „Meint ihr, ich sollte mir die Haare hochstecken?" fragte sie.

Pansy, die mit ihrer Handtasche auf dem Schoß in einem Sessel saß, sagte: „Nein. Du hast heute morgen schon eine Stunde gebraucht, um deine Haare zu machen, Daffy."

„Es sieht gut aus", versicherte Millicent ihr, ohne auch nur von ihrer Ausgabe der „Hexenwoche" aufzublicken, die sie gerade las. Daphne zupfte wieder an einer blonden Locke.

„Aber bist du _sicher_?" fragte sie und rang die Hände.

„Ja", schnappte Pansy. Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Seid ihr sicher, daß Zabini gesagt hat, er würde mitkommen?" fragte sie seufzend. „Wir kommen zu spät."

„Zu spät?" erkundigte sich Millicent mit einem listigen Grinsen. „Triffst du dich mit jemandem?"

Die Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin funkelte sie zornig an. „Das weißt du verdammt noch mal sehr genau."

„Du fängst sogar an, dich wie er anzuhören", erwiderte Millicent nonchalant.

„Das tue ich nicht!" Sie stieß ein Knurren aus und warf einen Blick auf die Tür, die zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen führte. „Ich geh Blaise suchen", verkündete sie und ging auf die Tür zu.

Daphne sog scharf die Luft ein. „Aber das sind die _Jungen_schlafsäle", sagte sie angstvoll.

„Wo ist das Problem dabei?" fragte Pansy. „Es ist nicht so, als wäre da ein Zauber, der verhindert, daß ich da reingehe." Sie schnaubte. „Außerdem bin ich Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins, und ich bin besorgt um das Wohlergehen eines Mitschülers." Pansy drückte stolz die Brust heraus. „Es ist meine Pflicht, nein, mein _Recht_, da reinzugehen."

Millicent rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist genug Theatralik für einen Tag, Pansy."

„Aber da drinnen könnten Jungs sein", sagte Daphne. „Und die könnten _nackt_sein." Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Pansy und Millicent sahen sich an. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wo das Problem liegt, du Millie?" fragte Pansy. Millicent schüttelte den Kopf.

„Daphne hat allerdings ein gutes Argument", sagte sie. „Ich sollte dich vielleicht begleiten, Pansy. Du weißt schon, um dich vor all den bösen, nackten Männern da drinnen zu retten."

„Meine Retterin!" schwärmte Pansy, als Millicent sich erhob und ihr in den Flur folgte. Sie brach in Gekicher aus, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloß. „Meine Güte", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Sie kann manchmal so unschuldig sein."

„Nur manchmal", stimmte Millicent zu und rümpfte die Nase, als sie an diverse Gelegenheiten dachte, wo Daphne alles andere als unschuldig gewesen war. „Hier riecht es etwas komisch, oder?" Pansy nickte, während sie an die Tür des Schlafsaals der Sechstkläßler klopfte.

Pansy wartete einen Augenblick und klopfte noch einmal.

„Blaise, schwing deinen faulen Arsch hier raus, _jetzt_!" rief Millicent, in der Hoffnung, ihn zu wecken.

Die Tür neben Blaises Schlafsaal, der seltsamerweise mit „Drittkläßler" beschriftet war, öffnete sich, und ein kleiner Junge mit roten Haaren sah die beiden älteren Mädchen ängstlich an. „Ich glaub nicht, daß da jemand drin ist. Ich bin vorhin da gewesen, um Mr Malfoy zu sehen …" Millicent kicherte. „ … und er war der einzige da drinnen. Er und diese Katze."

„Welche Katze?" fragte Pansy, und der Junge nickte in Richtung einer schwarzen Katze, die am anderen Ende des Korridors eingerollt war und offensichtlich schlief. „Muß Notts sein", sagte sie zu Millicent.

„Nott hat eine Katze?" fragte Millicent. Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Muß wohl." Sie sah die Katze an und sagte: „Ja, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, kommt sie mir bekannt vor. Ich glaube, Delilah hat sie letztens gejagt."

Millicent schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Deine Katze ist verrückt", bemerkte sie. „Die jagt alles, was sich bewegt."

Mit einem Schulterzucken erwiderte Pansy: „Es muß sich nicht mal bewegen."

ooOOoo

Hermine prüfte ihr Spiegelbild in einer von Filchs schimmernden Rüstungen. Justin war zu spät, und langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. Sie rückte ihren Schal zurecht, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk ihrer Großmutter. Er war blaßrosa, und sie fand, daß ihre Wangen dadurch zu rot aussahen, aber sie trug ihn trotzdem, damit sie ihrer Großmutter wenigstens ehrlich sagen konnte, wie warm er war.

Justin, der mit Ernie McMillan an seiner Seite in die Eingangshalle geschlendert kam, schien noch nicht einmal zu bemerken, daß es jetzt zehn nach war.

„Morgen, Hermine", sagte er fröhlich. „Ernie kommt mit uns runter ins Dorf. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Hermine war eigentlich ziemlich froh darüber. Sie wollte nicht für lange Zeit mit Justin allein sein, daher nickte sie.

Als sie nach Hogsmeade gingen, unterhielten sich Justin und Ernie über Quidditch und das mysteriöse Mädchen, das Ernie in Hogsmeade treffen wollte. „Er will mir nicht sagen, wer sie ist", erklärte Justin Hermine. Hermine schob ihre Hände in die Taschen, sie hatte ihre Handschuhe vergessen.

„Das liegt daran, daß dich das nichts angeht", stellte Ernie fest.

„Er hat ein Recht auf seine Geheimnisse", sagte Hermine diplomatisch, während sie sich wunderte, wo Krummbein war.

Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder würde glauben, daß du dich für sie schämst, das ist alles."

„Ich schäme mich nicht für sie", sagte Ernie bitter. „Ich will dir nur nicht sagen, wer sie ist."

„Streitet euch nicht", sagte Hermine, der gerade auffiel, daß sie Krummbein schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Justins Arm berührte ihren, während sie weitergingen, und das Gespräch der zwei Hufflepuffs kehrte schnell zu Quidditch zurück. Als sie am Ortsschild von Hogsmeade vorbeikamen, hakte er sich bei ihr unter, und sie zuckte innerlich zusammen, versuchte aber, außer einem Lächeln keine Emotionen zu zeigen.

‚Ignorier ihn einfach', sagte sie sich. ‚Er ist nur ein Hufflepuff, kein Kröter. Er wird dich nicht verletzen.'

Vor dem „Honigtopf" entdeckte Hermine die drei Slytherin-Mädchen. Millicent und Daphne starrten auf das Schaufenster, Daphnes Lippen bewegten sich, als sie aufgeregt redete.

„Ich könnte etwas Schokolade vertragen", verkündete Ernie plötzlich.

Justin runzelte die Stirn. „Um diese Zeit wird es da drinnen überfüllt sein. Kannst du nicht bis später warten?"

„Nein." Ernie war außerordentlich standhaft in dieser Angelegenheit und zerrte Hermine und Justin zu dem Süßigkeitenladen. „Sieht aus, als wären eine Menge Leute drin", sagte er, Hermines Ansicht nach wesentlich lauter als notwendig. „Warum wartet ihr nicht draußen?"

„Gut", sagte Justin und verdrehte die Augen. Er wandte sich zu Hermine um. „Das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Einen Moment nachdem Ernie in den „Honigtopf" gegangen war, sah Hermine Daphne und Millicent einen Blick wechseln, und dann ging Millicent in den Laden.

‚Interessant', dachte Hermine, ‚ist Millicent das geheimnisvolle Mädchen?'

„Granger." Pansy Parkinson sah aus wie eine Schneekönigin mit ihrem weißen Umhang und Hut.

„Parkinson", erwiderte Hermine freundlich.

„Können wir uns kurz unterhalten?" Ihre dunklen Augen huschten zu Justin. „Privat?"

Hermine entschuldigte sich bei Justin und folgte Pansy den Weg ein Stück nach links entlang, wobei sie um ein Pärchen herumgingen, das in die romantische Atmosphäre des Dorfes versunken war. „Dein Schal gefällt mir", sagte Pansy.

„Du hast mich hier rüber gebracht, um mir ein Kompliment zu machen?" fragte Hermine.

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, ob du Blaise gesehen hast."

„Wieso?"

„Er war schon weg, als wir ihn heute morgen gerufen haben."

„Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen", sagte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht, jedenfalls nicht seit der letzten Stunde Alte Runen.

„Oh." Die Slytherin erschien leicht verwirrt. „Danke, Granger."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Er hat wahrscheinlich nur einen neuen Kaffeevorrat gefunden und ist damit beschäftigt, sich darin zu ertränken."

„Entweder das, oder der Trottel ist wieder im See schwimmen gegangen und hat sich Erfrierungen geholt", meinte Pansy grinsend. „Trotzdem danke."

Hermine nickte. „Keine Ursache."

ooOOoo

Seamus spähte auf Hermines Pergament. „Verstehst du irgendwas davon?" fragte er im Flüsterton.

„Nur so ungefähr", erwiderte Hermine, als sie mit dem Abschreiben der Verbtabelle fertig war.

Troll. Was man für eine „kinderleichte" Sprache (wie Seamus es ausdrückte) halten würde, war tatsächlich komplexer, als sie zuerst erschien.

„Kann ich mir später deine Notizen ausleihen? Das hier ergibt für mich nämlich überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Sicher", stimmte sie zu, ohne richtig zuzuhören.

„Wirklich?" Seamus grinste. „Hey, was willst du nächstes Jahr machen?"

„Wie bitte?" Sie blickte zu ihm auf, wobei sie ihre Feder über dem Pergament anstieß. Sie runzelte die Stirn und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, um den Fleck zu entfernen.

„Nächstes Jahr", bohrte er nach. „Auf welche Sprachen wirst du dich konzentrieren?" Als Teil des Unterrichts in der siebten Klasse wurde von den Schülern in Moderne und Magische Sprachen erwartet, daß sie eine Sprachfamilie wählten, auf die sie ihre Studien konzentrierten.

Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Ihr war bewußt, daß Daphne sie beobachtete. Sie blonde Slytherin kaute auf ihrer Lippe, die blauen Augen eher auf Hermine als auf ihre Arbeit gerichtet. „Hab mich noch nicht entschieden. Du?"

Seamus fügte einen abschließenden Schnörkel zu seiner Zeichnung eines Trolls hinzu. Mit einem ironischen Lächeln sagte er: „Ich bin den keltischen Sprachen ziemlich zugeneigt. Vielleicht nehm' ich aber auch Germanisch, wie Greengrass."

„Wir müssen uns ja nicht vor Mai entscheiden", antwortete Hermine. Daphne schien ihr durch Lippenbewegungen etwas mitteilen zu wollen. Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und warf Daphne einen Blick zu, der besagte „Was?"

Daphne nahm ein Stück Pergament, und eine Minute später flatterte ein Papierschwan zu Hermines Tisch herüber. Seamus sah Hermine fragend an, aber sie ignorierte ihn.

_Ich muß mit dir sprechen._

XXX  
Daphne

Ihre Handschrift war was Hermine als „blumig" beschrieben hätte, und sie machte aus ihren „Os" kleine Smilies.

„Was ist mit Greengrass?" fragte Seamus leise.

„Nichts", erwiderte Hermine abweisend. „Sie ist eben manchmal etwas seltsam."

Nach dem Unterricht zerrte Daphne Hermine im Korridor an die Seite. „Au", sagte Hermine und rieb sich den Ellbogen. „Es gibt keinen Grund, so grob zu sein."

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Daphne mit geweiteten Augen. „Ich dachte nur, du solltest es wissen."

„Was wissen?" Hermine war aufrichtig verwirrt.

Daphne biß sich auf die Lippe. „Blaise ist verschwunden. Keiner hat ihn seit Freitag gesehen."

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**

Willkommen zurück zu Teil 2. Ich weiß, ich hatte gesagt, ich würde mit dem ersten Kapitel der Fortsetzung wahrscheinlich in ein paar Tagen fertig sein, aber nun ja... Aus irgendeinem Grund ist die Fortsetzung schwieriger zu übersetzen. Zu viele Wortspiele... ;) Na ja, ich hoffe, es ist einigermaßen gelungen. Ich versuche mich wie immer mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen, aber wie ich schon sagte hab ich gerade sehr wenig Zeit. Also, mal sehen... Ich geb mir jedenfalls Mühe, habt Geduld mit mir. Ihr habt mich hoffentlich noch nicht vollkommen aufgegeben. :)

**teddy172:** Nein, Blaise hat nicht alles geträumt. Nur alles von dem Moment an, wo er das erste Mal aufgewacht ist und dachte, es wäre Zeit zum Mittagessen. ;)  
Vielleicht wäre der Zaubertrank der Gallier ganz praktisch, es sei denn, davon bewegen sich die Finger so schnell, daß man mit dem Denken nicht nachkommt... :D

**Loki Slytherin:**Danke für den Tipp. Vielleicht ändere ich es irgendwann noch um, allerdings bin ich nicht so sicher, wie dann das mit dem Sie taten, wofür sie gemacht waren noch verständlich sein soll... Hach, nichts als Probleme. ;)

**Vielen Dank an:**inezsnape, EllieSophie, Maya May, LadyEvelyn, silver moonstone, Marrychan, sweet-teeni, blub, Silke Riddle, Saxas 13 und MissJuvenile. :-)


	2. Eine Menge Katzen

**Kapitel 2  
in welchem eine Menge Katzen vorkommen**

„Was _meinst _du damit, er ist verschwunden?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete Daphne: „Er wird vermißt. Niemand hat ihn gesehen. Wir glauben, er könnte weggelaufen sein."

„Weggelaufen?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hab ich nicht eher davon erfahren?"

„Wir haben allen erzählt, daß er im Krankenflügel ist." Eine Gruppe quasselnder Ravenclaws ging an ihnen vorüber, und Daphne senkte die Stimme. „Snape weiß es, aber hat uns gesagt, wir sollen es geheimhalten."

„Danke, Daphne", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich sollte besser gehen – ich hab Harry gesagt, daß ich mich mit ihnen treffen würde."

Daphne nickte. „Okay. Falls du irgendwas von ihm hörst …"

„… werd ich's dich wissen lassen", beendete Hermine den Satz ohne Zögern. Sie fühlte sich ernüchtert von der Entdeckung, daß Blaise verschwunden war. Lag es an ihr? War er wirklich weggelaufen?

Warum waren Slytherins so verwirrend?

Ron und Harry saßen bereits gegenüber voneinander am Gryffindor-Tisch in der Großen Halle und aßen. Harry stocherte in seinem Essen herum, aber Ron langte beim Eintopf kräftig zu. „Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?" fragte Harry, als sie sich setzte und sich einen Teller heranzog.

„Bestens." Sie hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, ob sie Harry und Ron von Blaise erzählen sollte. Selbst wenn sie es tat, die Große Halle war dafür nicht der richtige Ort. Hermine blickte auf ihren Teller. Es schien viel zu viel Essen darauf zu sein, aber sie erinnerte sich an McGonagalls Versprechen, ihr das Gegenmittel zu geben und ihre Animagus-Fähigkeiten wiederherzustellen, wenn sie wieder anfing, richtig zu essen. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen nahm sie ihre Gabel.

„Du siehst erschöpft aus", bemerkte Ron durch einen Mundvoll Knödel.

„Wir haben in Magische Sprachen Troll durchgenommen", antwortete Hermine. „Das gesamte Vokabular einer Sprache magisch ins Gedächtnis gepflanzt zu bekommen, würde jeden ermüden."

Ron begann, mit seiner Gabel herumzuwedeln, während er redete. „Siehst du, das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe. Wenn sie einem eine Sprache direkt in den Kopf eingeben können, wozu muß man dann das Fach belegen?"

„Sie können einem nur den Wortschatz geben, nicht die Grammatik oder so was." Hermine war nicht danach, eine lange und detaillierte Erklärung zu dem Fach abzugeben, Ron würde das wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht wollen.

Weiter unten am Tisch kreischten ein paar Viertkläßlerinnen. Harry blickte von seinem Essen auf. „Die Leute sollten ihre Haustiere nicht in die Große Halle lassen." Eine schwarze Katze war auf den Tisch gesprungen, wobei sie jemandes Teller umgestoßen und dabei Bratensoße quer über die weiße Tischdecke verteilt hatte. Als ein Salzstreuer umkippte, kreischte eins der Mädchen erneut und warf sich eilig etwas Salz über die Schulter.

„Katzen sind nicht wie Eulen", sagte Hermine gleichförmig. „Sie verbringen nicht den gesamten Tag schlafend in der Eulerei."

Ron warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Wo ist eigentlich deine Katze? Ich hab sie eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen."

Eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen antwortete: „Um Grangers Muschi besorgt, was Weasley?"

„Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, Malfoy?" fragte Hermine müde. Sie wäre nicht im geringsten überrascht gewesen, wenn er etwas mit Blaises Verschwinden zu tun gehabt hätte. Ihre gegenseitige Abneigung war zwar nichts im Vergleich zu der zwischen Malfoy und Harry, aber sie näherte sich dennoch explosiven Ausmaßen.

„Ich hab sie nur eine Weile nicht gesehen", sagte Ron, und Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

‚Ich frag mich, ob er das übt', wunderte sich Hermine, während sie innerlich zusammenzuckte. ‚Halt die Klappe, Ron! Halt die Klappe!'

Ginny glitt auf den Platz neben ihrem Bruder, und Hermine griff nach ihrem Glas und tat so, als würde sie den Austausch zwischen Ron und Malfoy nicht hören.

Malfoy wandte sich an Crabbe und Goyle. „Das arme Wiesel hat Grangers Muschi eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen", sagte er zu ihnen. Sie lachten wie aufs Stichwort.

„Ich mag sie eigentlich sowieso nicht, Malfoy", sagte Ron. „Also, wovon redest du überhaupt?"

„Du magst ihre Muschi also nicht?" fragte Malfoy fröhlich.

‚Halt die Klappe! Halt die Klappe! Halt die Klappe!' Hermine war kurz davor, Ron zu erwürgen.

„Au!" schrie Ginny auf. Sie funkelte Harry wütend an. „Warum hast du mich getreten?"

Er ignorierte sie. „Wie geht's deinem Zauberstab, Malfoy?" fragte er laut.

„Was meinst du damit, Potter?"

„Na ja", sagte Harry lässig, „ich hab ein paar Mädchen sagen hören, daß dein Zauberstab nicht mehr richtig funktioniert, seit Pansy dich sitzengelassen hat." Malfoy sah bei dieser Andeutung empört aus und stelzte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Ginny sah schmerzerfüllt aus. „Warum hast du mich getreten?" fragte sie wieder.

Mit einem zornigen Blick in Rons Richtung antwortete Harry: „Ich hab versucht, _ihm _den Mund zu stopfen."

„Oh", sagte Ginny, als sie verstand. Sie warf ihm ebenfalls noch einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Wieso?" Rons Augen waren vor Verwirrung weit aufgerissen. „Ich versteh nicht."

Seine Schwester tätschelte ihm behutsam den Arm. „Schon gut, Ron", sagte sie leise, „ich werd's später erklären."

ooOOoo

„Das gefällt mir nicht. Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht."

Millicent blickte von dem Pergamentblatt auf dem Tisch auf, einen verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Es ist Galgenraten, Pansy. Das kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein."

Pansy runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht _das_", erwiderte sie und warf einen Blick auf Daphnes wacklige Striche. „Das Wort ist übrigens „Acromantulus". Eigentlich hab ich über Blaise gesprochen."

Die drei hatten eine Ecke des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums in Beschlag genommen und warfen jedem drohende Blicke zu, der sich ihnen näherte. Als zusätzliche Sicherheit war Delilah auf Pansys Schoß eingerollt und schnurrte zufrieden.

„Er ist wahrscheinlich nach London abgehauen oder so was", sagte Millicent. „Oder vielleicht ist er nach Italien gegangen. Das Wetter ist da garantiert besser als hier."

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" fragte Daphne kläglich. Sie schien die Unterhaltung der anderen Mädchen zu ignorieren, während sie das Wort auf dem Pergament zu Ende eintrug. Sie begann, zum Spaß ein Strichmännchen zu zeichnen. Dann malte sie eine Blume.

„Weil du das _immer _nimmst", sagte Pansy. „Und schmoll nicht – das sieht äußerst unschmeichelhaft aus." Sie wandte sich wieder Millicent zu. „Warum sollte er nach Italien gehen?"

„Weil er da herkommt?" schlug Daphne vor und spielte mit ihrer leuchtend pinkfarbenen Feder herum.

Millicent rollte unbeeindruckt von Daphne mit den Augen. „Er ist aus _Suffolk_, du Trottel."

„Aber seine Familie …!" protestierte die blonde Slytherin.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", schnauzte Millicent und sah das andere Mädchen finster an.

Pansy sah sie besorgt an. „Geht's dir gut?" fragte sie.

„Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um ihn", gab Millicent widerwillig zu. „Ich halte ihn nicht für den Typ, der ausreißen würde." Daphne und Pansy nickten zustimmend.

Daphne fragte nervös: „Meinst du, er wurde gekidnappt?"

Niemand von ihnen wollte diese Frage beantworten.

ooOOoo

Hermine konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Nicht einmal ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' zu lesen, half ihr dabei. Wenn überhaupt, dann fiel es ihr zunehmend schwer zu verhindern, daß ihre Gedanken von den Worten auf der Seite abschweiften.

Es war Mittagszeit, und sie war nicht hungrig. Hermine klappte ihr Buch zu, stellte es zurück ins Regal und schritt hinaus aus der Bibliothek, entschlossen, einen Ort zu finden, an dem es nicht so totenstill war. So friedlich die Bibliothek auch sein konnte, es gab Zeiten, da brauchte man etwas Lärm.

Schließlich ließ sie sich in einem der Rosengärten nieder. Draußen war es immer noch etwas kalt, aber sie hatte – ausnahmsweise – an ihre Handschuhe gedacht. In ihren Umhang gewickelt saß sie zufrieden auf einer Bank und ging ihre Notizen für Verwandlung durch. Sie verbesserte in einigen Sätzen ihre Rechtschreibfehler und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, um eine hingekritzelte Vogelscheuche zu entfernen.

Eine Katze mit einem weißen Mehlstreifen auf ihrem schwarzen Fell sprang neben ihr auf die Bank. „Sieht so aus, als wäre _irgend jemand_unten in der Küche gewesen", bemerkte Hermine mit einem Lächeln und streckte der Katze ihre Hand hin. Die tapste neugierig auf sie zu und schmiegte sich an ihre Hand. Hermine ergriff die Gelegenheit, das störende weiße Pulver wegzuwischen.

Ihre Finger fanden kein Halsband um den Hals der Katze. „Das ist nicht gut, oder? Ich werde mit Professor McGonagall sprechen müssen. Die Leute scheinen nicht zu verstehen, daß es zu ihrem eigenen Wohl ist, ihren Haustieren Halsbänder umzulegen."

Sie beugte sich nach vorn und fügte in verschwörerischem Flüsterton hinzu: „Krummbein würde mich natürlich schon kratzen, wenn ich auch nur versuchen würden, mich ihm mit einem Halsband zu nähern."

Die Katze schnurrte, als Hermine sie hinter dem Ohr kraulte. „Hmmm", sagte sie, „das ist nicht gut. Du lenkst mich ab."

Hermine griff nach ihrem Hausaufgabenheft und seufzte, als sich die Katze entschloß, sich auf ihrem Schoß einzurollen. „Tu das nicht", schimpfte sie halbherzig. „Jetzt werd ich mich nie mehr konzentrieren können."

Die Katze schnurrte wieder, als wäre das ihre Absicht gewesen.

Hermine verengte die Augen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sagen, du bist eine Slytherin-Katze. Du bist auf jeden Fall hinterhältig genug dafür." Die Katze starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Und ablenkend genug."

Als sie ihr Aufgabenheft öffnete, erhielt sie eine scharfe Warnung, daß sie einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung schreiben mußte. Hermine schlug das Heft zu. Verwandlung konnte ausnahmsweise mal warten.

„Was ist das bloß mit den Slytherins?" fragte sie. „Ich dachte immer, die wären alle gleich, aber plötzlich sind sie unbeschreiblich." Sie hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn. „Und nicht auf eine gute Art."

Ihr Aufgabenheft gab ein gedämpftes Quietschen von sich, und Hermine versetzte ihm einen Knuff, bevor sie es wieder in ihre Tasche steckte. So hilfreich es war, es konnte manchmal auch unglaublich nervig sein.

„Es war einfacher, als wir jünger waren", gab sie zu. Sie war froh, einen Zuhörer zu haben, der nicht anfangen würde, über Quidditch nachzudenken, während sie redete. „Alles war mehr schwarz oder weiß. Jetzt ist alles nur unterschiedlich grau, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll." Ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Jedenfalls waren Rot und Grün eindeutiger."

Hermine verspürte ein Stechen von Hunger und sagte: „Glaubst du, du könntest dich mal bewegen?" Die Katze schien am Eindösen zu sein. „Ich sollte wirklich gehen und mir was zu Essen besorgen."

Die Katze machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, und aus Erfahrung mit ihrer eigenen Katze hütete sie sich davor, sie mit Gewalt zu bewegen.

„Bitte?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Es half nichts.

Ein lautes Auflachen hinter der nächsten Ecke brachte die Katze jedoch dazu, den Kopf zu heben und davonzurennen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal erkannte Hermine, wie vollkommen bizarr ihr Leben war. Sie hob ihre Tasche auf, gerade rechtzeitig, um einen wütenden Sturzbach von Flüchen aus derselben Richtung kommen zu hören, aus der das Gelächter kam, das daraufhin noch lauter wurde. Sie entschied sich, daß sie dem in ihrer Funktion als Vertrauensschülerin auf den Grund gehen sollte.

Sie war nicht auf den Anblick vorbereitet, der sich ihr bot.

Es war Draco Malfoy.

Er war blau.

Der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler, der von einer Gruppe Schüler umgeben war, war der Inbegriff von Zorn, seine Haut leuchtend coelinblau und sein Haar von überwältigendem Smaragdgrün. Er fluchte, offensichtlich über Crabbe und Goyle, die vor sich hin kicherten. Eine Gruppe Schüler sammelte sich, jeder versuchte, einen Blick auf Malfoys Zustand zu werfen.

Hermine beschloß, in ihrer Rolle als Vertrauensschülerin, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, daß Colin Creevey eifrig knipste. Als eine Gryffindor hatte sie ihre Freude daran, daß es von diesem Ereignis Beweisfotos geben würde.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte sie Padma Patil. Die Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülerin war bei Hermines Eintreffen schon dagewesen und hatte das ganze Spektakel vermutlich gesehen.

„Das war Crabbe", sagte die Ravenclaw, wobei sie sichtlich versuchte, sich zu beherrschen.

„Versehentlich?" Sogar Hermine hatte angenommen, daß Vincent Crabbes magische Fähigkeiten wenigstens ein bißchen kontrolliert waren.

Padma grinste boshaft. „Mit Absicht."

„Er hat _was_?"

Padma nickte grinsend. „Ja. Crabbe hat ihn verflucht. Ich hab nicht gehört, was genau passiert ist, aber es scheint so, als hätte Crabbe sich tatsächlich ein Rückgrat zugelegt."

„Sollten wir Punkte abziehen?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Padma zu. „Vielleicht lassen ich die Lehrer darüber entscheiden." Ihre Stimme nahm einen ernsthaften Tonfall an. „Ich bin sicher, daß sie sich lieber selbst um diese Situation kümmern würden."

„Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, den Spruch umzukehren?"

Die beiden Vertrauensschülerinnen sahen sich an, bevor sich loslachten. „Vielleicht auch nicht", sagte Hermine.

Mit einem Blick auch Colin Creevey fügte Padma hinzu: „Meinst du, du könntest mir einen Abzug von diesen Fotos besorgen?"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Und jetzt …" Sie hielt nachdenklich inne. „Welchem Lehrer sagen wir's?"

„Auf jeden Fall Snape", antwortete Padma nachdrücklich. „Er wird _durchdrehen_."

Snape also.

ooOOoo

Blaise öffnete die Augen und gähnte. Es schien noch viel zu früh zu sein, um richtig wach zu werden. Außerdem war es warm und angenehm.

‚Ich werde einfach ein kleines Nickerchen machen', dachte der Teil seines Bewußtseins, der wach war, bevor er die Augen wieder schloß.

ooOOoo

Lavender stand gerne auf ihrem Bett, wenn sie aufgeregt war. Hermine hatte nie verstanden, weshalb. Die Matratzen federten nicht besonders und waren daher nicht sonderlich geeignet, um darauf herumzuspringen.

„Also, küßt er gut?" fragte sie und drückte ein herzförmiges Kissen an sich. Parvati, die auf ihrem eigenen Bett lag und sich die Fußnägel lackierte, blickte auf.

Hermine stellte ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' wieder in ihr Bücherregal. „Ob wer gut küß?" fragte sie.

„Justin", schwärmte Lavender. „Er sieht _so_gut aus, Hermine. Du hast so ein Glück!"

„Hab ich?"

Parvati nickte. „Alle finden das."

„Tun sie?"

„Er sieht umwerfend aus, ist reich und … na ja, muß ich wirklich noch mehr sagen?"

‚Was ist mit seiner Persönlichkeit?' wunderte sich Hermine.

Lavender meldete sich zu Wort: „Und ihr seid beide _muggelgeboren_! Es ist, als wärt ihr füreinander bestimmt!"

„Ist es?" Hermine war nicht ganz sicher, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Zugegeben, Justin war nett, aber das war so ziemlich das einzige Adjektiv, das ihr zu dem Hufflepuff einfiel.

„Ich hab gehört, wie er mit Ernie gesprochen hat", meinte Parvati, die gerade eine zweite Lackschicht auf die Nägel ihrer linken Hand auftrug, „und er hat gesagt, daß er noch nie so für jemanden empfunden hat."

„Hat er?" Hermines Stimme wurde eine Oktave höher, und Lavender quietschte vor Freude.

„Das ist so großartig! Hermine hat einen Freund!"

Konstituierten ein nicht ganz nüchterner Neujahrskuß und ein unbehaglicher Ausflug nach Hogsmeade eine Beziehung? Auf der anderen Seite, ihre Beziehung mit Viktor war auch nicht sehr viel weiter gegangen, und ihre und Blaises war nicht ganz an diesem Punkt.

‚Nicht daß Blaise und ich eine Beziehung hätten.'

Was Hermine betraf, so fand sie, daß ihre Beziehungen (wenn man sie so nennen konnte) kein gutes Ende fanden: Viktor war tot, und Blaise wurde vermißt. Alles in allem ließ das für Justin Finch-Fletchley nichts Gutes ahnen.

Hermine nahm ihre Haarbürste und sagte: „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, daß ich ihn meinen Freund nennen würde." Sie begann, an ihren unordentlichen Locken zu zerren, während sie sich vornahm, den Haarspülungstrank zu benutzen, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal die Haare wusch.

„Wir sollten sie komplett neu herrichten, damit sie gut für ihn aussieht." Parvati schüttelte ihre Flasche mit Nagellack. Eine Sekunde später hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab gezogen und die Haarbürste zu Boden fallen lassen.

„Wagt es nicht, auch nur daran zu denken, mir mit irgendwelcher Kosmetik zu nahe zu kommen", warnte sie. Lavender besaß den Anstand, besorgt auszusehen, aber Parvati lachte nur und verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht mal _ich _bin verrückt genug, irgendwas bei dir zu versuchen, Hermine."

Hermine senkte ihren Zauberstab. „Wirklich?" Lavender und Parvati nickten einstimmig.

„Du bist manchmal wirklich zum Fürchten", sagte Lavender.

„Neben dir sieht Umbridge aus wie ein Kätzchen."

„Hat eine von euch Krummbein gesehen?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

Lavender kletterte von ihrem Bett herunter und legte ihr Herzkissen wieder auf den Stapel am Fußende ihres Bettes. „Ich erinnere mich, daß ich ihn rausgejagt hab, als er versucht hat, meine Feuchtigkeitscreme zu fressen." Sie machte eine Pause, so nachdenklich, wie es ihr möglich war, und sagte dann: „Das ist allerdings schon eine Woche her."

ooOOoo

Hermine hatte bereits erfolgreich ihre Ananas in ein Stachelschwein und das in eine Armbanduhr verwandelt, daher machte sie sich daran, den Sekundenzeiger dabei zu beobachten, wie er im Kreis tickte. Er schien etwas schneller zu gehen als der ihrer eigenen Uhr.

„Ms Bulstrode", übertönte Professor McGonagalls Stimme das leise Gemurmel der Schüler. „Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, daß ihre Armbanduhr rückwärts geht?"

Hermine riß ihre Augen von ihrer Uhr los und blickte hinüber zu Millicent, die neben Theodore Nott saß.

„Ja, Professor McGonagall", erwiderte Millicent, die leicht entnervt klang. „Ich hab es dreimal versucht, und ich krieg es trotzdem nicht richtig hin." Professor McGonagall schwang den Zauberstab, und die Uhr verwandelte sich zurück in ein Stachelschwein.

„Weiß jemand", fragte McGonagall an die Klasse gewandt, „warum Ms Bulstrodes Methode nicht funktioniert?" Millicent sah verärgert darüber aus, daß vor der gesamten Klasse auf ihr Versagen hingewiesen wurde. Hermine hätte es gehaßt, in Millicents Haut zu stecken. McGonagall blickte erwartungsvoll um sich. „Ms Granger?" fragte sie leicht hoffnungsvoll.

Hermine warf einen vorsichtig Blick auf Millicent: Ihr Stachelschwein untersuchte gerade ihr Lehrbuch. Der Zauberstab der Slytherin zog ihren Blick auf sich. „Sie ist Linkshänderin", platzte Hermine heraus.

„Und was bedeutet das?" fragte McGonagall. Hermine entdeckte eine Spur von Triumph in ihrem Tonfall.

„Daß sie versuchen sollte, die Zauberstabbewegungen umzukehren?"

Millicent sah verblüfft über diesen simplen Vorschlag aus – und möglicherweise über die Tatsache, daß Hermine keine weiteren Ausführungen machte, wozu sie sonst neigte – und Professor McGonagall nickte. „Sehr gut, Ms Granger."

Am Ende der Stunde brachte Hermine ihre Ananas zurück zu der Obstschale auf Professor MCGonagalls Pult. Als sie den Klassenraum verließ, ging Millicent neben ihr. „Tut mir leid, daß ich dich korrigieren mußte." Hermine hatte das Gefühl, daß es richtig war, sich zu entschuldigen, aus Gründen, die sie nicht ganz verstand. „McGonagall hat mich nun mal gefragt, und …"

Die Slytherin rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle? Wenn ich schon von jemandem verbessert werde, dann bin ich froh, daß es von jemandem ist, der weiß, wovon er redet." Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Ich ärgere mich mehr über mich selbst als über alles andere. Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ich etwas so _Einfaches _nicht verstanden hab. Ich muß das sowieso bei einer Menge Zaubersprüche machen, warum ich also nicht sofort daran gedacht hab, weiß ich nicht."

„Wir haben alle mal einen schlechten Tag", sagte Hermine. Millicent sah sie ungläubig an. „Sogar ich!" protestierte die Gryffindor. „Ich bin nicht perfekt." Sie schrie kurz auf, als sie beinah über eine Katze stolperte. „Nicht du schon wieder", schalt sie, während sie sie forschend ansah.

„Das ist Theodores Katze", sagte Millicent.

„Theodore Nott?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja."

„Aber der hat keine Katze." Die Katze saß in der Mitte des Flurs und starrte hinauf zu den zwei Hexen. „Er ist allergisch … geht jede Woche zum Krankenflügel, wegen eines Tranks." Das hatte sie im zweiten Schuljahr herausgefunden, nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Vielsafttrank. Es gab einige andere Schüler mit demselben Problem. Während sie all diese Zeit im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte, hatte sie einen regelmäßigen Fluß von Schülern beobachtet, die kamen, um sich das simple Gegenmittel für ihre Allergie zu holen.

Millicent sah sie skeptisch an. „Bist du sicher? Denn ich erinnere mich ganz genau, daß ich diese Katze im Jungen-Schlafsaal gesehen hab. Schwarze Katze, kein Halsband."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, und langsam fiel der Groschen. „War das bevor oder nachdem Blaise verschwunden ist?" wollte sie wissen, als die Katze langsam davonschlenderte.

„Ähm, das weiß ich nicht mehr so genau."

„_Davor_ oder _danach_?" Die Katze bog um eine Ecke.

„Danach, schätz ich." Millicent blickte Hermine fragend an. „Warum, was ist denn?"

„Wir müssen diese Katze finden", antwortete sie, zeigte mit zitterndem Finger den Korridor hinunter und rannte los.

„Wieso?" rief Millicent ihr nach.

„Erklär ich später." Hermine verschwand um die Ecke. Langsam ergab alles einen Sinn.

* * *

**Anmerkungen:  
**  
Erstmal danke fürs Warten. :) Ich muß leider gleich ankündigen, daß das dritte Kapitel ähnlich lange auf sich warten lassen wird. Ich beeil mich damit, aber ich hab im Moment wirklich überhaupt keine Zeit. Abgabetermine und so was …  
Hiermit gute Nacht euch allen oder wahrscheinlich besser guten Morgen … :)

**LadyEvelyn:**Interessante Theorie … und wirklich ausgefeilt. ;)

**teddy172:** Geht mir genauso. :D Danke für die Verpflegung, kann ich brauchen. Im Augenblick mag ich diesen Espresso aus dem Kühlregal ziemlich gerne. Und dabei dachte ich eigentlich immer, so was müßte total eklig schmecken …  
Und ja, ich beeil mich. ;)

**Silke Riddle:**Wie Du siehst, hast Du ganz gut getippt. :) Das mit den Katzen ist doch praktisch, so passen die beiden schließlich gut zusammen. ;)

**Maia May:**Danke, da bin ich beruhigt. :) Besonders angesichts der Tatsache, daß es anscheinend immer schwieriger wird …

**Saxas13:**Dein Tipp war nicht schlecht. ;)

**nocrosa:**Blaise ist im englischen Original kein Mädchen, das war nur bei der deutschen Übersetzung des ersten Bandes noch nicht ersichtlich. Inzwischen steht es allerdings fest. Also ein Glück für all diejenigen, die über den männlichen Blaise geschrieben haben. :)

**Loki Slytherin: **Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch Urlaub …

**Vielen Dank an:** EllieSophie, Rubinonyx, kurai91, Feilian, lyv, Sweet-Teeni, Nina-issaja, Monique, Koteika, Kissymouse, anihasi und kleinMarron!


	3. Ein gerissener Plan

**Kapitel 3  
in welchem Hermine einen gerissenen Plan hat  
**

„Ich bin beeindruckt."

Blaise blickte von einer Packung „Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung" auf, in der er herumgestochert hatte. Hermine stand am Fußende seines Bettes im Krankenflügel, halb verdeckt von dem Vorhang. „Du kannst dich hinsetzen, wenn du willst", sagte er leise.

Anstatt sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, hockte sich Hermine ans Ende des Bettes. Blaise schob seine Füße aus dem Weg. Sie legte ein Stück Pergament auf seine Knie. „Notizen aus Alte Runen", erklärte sie. „Obwohl du es im Schlaf getan hast, zieh ich dafür Punkte ab."

„Und ich dachte, das würde mir Bonuspunkte einbringen", witzelte er trocken. Er streckte seine Finger probeweise, bevor er eine braune Bohne nahm. Er versuchte, eine mit Schokoladengeschmack zu finden, aber bislang hatte er nur Schlamm und Johannisbrot erwischt.

Hermine sprach leise. „Ich war ziemlich überrascht, daß du eine Katze warst", gab sie zu. „Aber es ergibt Sinn."

„Was ergibt Sinn?"

„Daß ich mich zu dir hingezogen gefühlt hab." Blaise verspürte einen ärgerlichen Stich, als sie die Vergangenheitsform benutzte. „Es muß eine Art animalischer Instinkt oder so gewesen sein." Ihr Gesicht schien sich aufzuhellen. „Ich werde darüber ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen müssen. Es muß dazu ein paar Bücher in der Bibliothek geben."

„Klar, daß du bei dem Gedanken an Nachforschungen ganz aufgeregt wirst", erwiderte Blaise und bot ihr die Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten an. Sie lehnte sein Angebot mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. „Also, wie groß, glaubst du, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit?" fragte er, legte die Schachtel wieder weg und sah sie fragend an.

„Wovon?"

„Daß es drei Katzen-Animagi so nah beieinander gibt."

„Oh." Hermine sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, niemand könnte eine genaue Zahlenangabe machen, da Animagi ohnehin so selten sind. Es ist bizarr, da hast du recht."

Seufzend fügte Hermine hinzu: „Was soll ich Millicent erzählen? Sie hält mich wahrscheinlich für so eine Art verrückter Catwoman, weil ich sie eine Katze quer durchs Schloß hab jagen lassen."

„Die Betätigung hat ihr vermutlich gutgetan", antwortete Blaise wegwerfend. Zu seiner Überraschung wies ihn Hermine für diese Bemerkung nicht zurecht. Sie sah tatsächlich leicht belustigt aus.

Irgendwie war es Blaise gelungen, die Animagus-Transformation zu vollenden. Unglücklicherweise hatte dieses Ereignis stattgefunden, während er geschlafen hatte, und da er durch tierische Instinkte unterdrückt gewesen war, war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, sich zurückzuverwandeln. Er war durch das Schloß gewandert, bis Hermine erkannt hatte, daß er die schwarze Katze war, die ihr ständig folgte.

„Aber was soll ich ihr sagen?"

„Wir sagen ihr die Wahrheit", sagte Blaise, während er versuchte, nicht zu gähnen. Er war außerordentlich müde durch die Expedition, auf die er Hermine und Millicent geführt hatte, während die beiden versucht hatten, ihn in seiner Katzen-Gestalt zu fangen.

„Die Wahrheit?" wiederholte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Die wirkliche Wahrheit?"

„Die Wahrheit, die ganze Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit." Blaise konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo er das schon mal gehört hatte, aber es schien eine passende Antwort zu sein.

„Bist du sicher?"

Blaise wählte eine weitere Bohne aus, diesmal eine pinkfarbene. Er drehte sie zwischen den Fingern und sagte: „Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel aus meiner Zeit als Katze, aber an was ich mich erinnern kann ist, wie abgeschieden die Häuser voneinander sind. Ich meine, ich bemerke es als Mensch, aber es wurde einfach offensichtlicher. Du hast gedacht, ich wäre ein Slytherin. Die Ravenclaws haben geglaubt, ich wäre ein Hufflepuff. Die Hufflepuffs haben mich für einen Gryffindor gehalten … Niemand hat auf den Sprechenden Hut gehört."

Für einen Moment runzelte sie verwirrt die Stirn. „Du meinst, als er gesagt hat, die Häuser müßten sich vereinen?"

„Genau." Er seufzte resigniert. „Du hast einen schlechten Einfluß auf mich. Du hast mir ein Gewissen gegeben."

Hermine sah verwirrt aus. „Ich bin nicht sicher, daß das etwas Schlechtes ist."

„Für mich ist es das. Ich wollte nie ein gesellschaftliches Bewußtsein. Ich war vollkommen glücklich in meiner kleinen Seifenblase, aber jetzt ist sie …"

„Geplatzt?" schlug Hermine mit einem listigen Grinsen vor. Langsam schien sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wohler zu fühlen. Sie hielt inne und leckte sich die Lippen. „Vielleicht ist es eine gute Idee, es Millicent zu erzählen. Und Pansy, Ron und all den anderen." Nickend ergänzte sie: „Das wird gut sein. Ein Schritt, um die Häuser zusammenzubringen."

Hermine sprach jetzt selbstsicherer, und Blaise konnte praktisch sehen, wie sich die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf drehten, als sich ein Plan formte. Er hustete. Er konnte einen weiteren Haarball fühlen.

ooOOoo

In Hermines Notizbuch standen Namen in ordentlichen Reihen. Sie starrte sie an und benutzte dann ihren Zauberstab, um einige der Namen in eine andere Reihe zu verschieben. Sie seufzte. Es würde hoffentlich funktionieren. Manchmal waren die Leute überraschend.

Schwierig war es nur, den Plan in Gang zu bringen. Einige Leute würden nicht glücklich sein, und sie mußte immer noch mit Harry reden, aber Hermine war zuversichtlich, daß ihr Plan funktionieren würde. Der Plan war wohl etwas seltsam, aber das war vielleicht, was ihn so anziehend machte.

„Hermine, kannst du mir bei meiner Arbeit für Verteidigung helfen?" fragte Ginny Weasley. Ein schwerer Wälzer landete neben Hermine und kippte dabei fast ihr Tintenfäßchen um. „Was machst du da?" Der Rotschopf spähte in Hermines Notizbuch.

Hermine blickte auf und schloß ihr Buch, um die Listen vor Ginny zu verbergen. „Hast du noch deine Galeone?" fragte sie.

Verwirrt antwortete Ginny: „Die Galeone von DA?"

„Ja."

Ginny angelte einen Augenblick lang in der Tasche ihrer Robe herum. Sie zog die Goldmünze hervor. „Ich trag sie immer bei mir. Wieso?" Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Denkst du darüber nach, mit DA wieder anzufangen?"

Wärst du interessiert, wenn es so wäre?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Selbstverständlich." Ginnys Arbeit für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war anscheinend vergessen. „Ich glaube, es gäbe noch ein paar andere, die auch interessiert wären."

Hermine verengte die Augen. „Hast du mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Ginny spöttisch. „Seh ich aus wie eine Petze?" Sie hatte recht: Sie hatte eindeutig keine durch einen Fluch ausgelösten Pickel. „Ich hab Leute sagen höre, daß es gut wäre, wenn es einen Duellier-Club oder so was gäbe."

„Danke, Gin", sagte Hermine mit einem Grinsen. Sie erhob sich. „Ich werde Harry und Ron suchen gehen." Sie machte Anstalten zu gehen, drehte ich aber noch einmal zu Ginny um. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und verlier diese Galeone nicht."

Ginny sah zu, als Hermine durch das Portaitloch stieg. Mit einem Seufzer sah sie das Buch an, das sie hingelegt hatte. „Ich hasse Hausaufgaben", grummelte sie.

Hermine fand es ziemlich ironisch, daß sie Harry und Ron in der Nähe des Raums der Wünsche fand. Sie lotste sie hinein, trotz Rons Protesten: „Aber wir haben Quidditchtraining!"

„Das Training fängt nicht vor sechs an", sagte sie schroff. Sie würde kein „Nein" als Antwort akzeptieren. Im Zimmer stand ein Tisch, der aussah, als stamme er direkt aus der Bibliothek. Drei Stühle standen darum herum, und Hermine setzte sich.

Harry und Ron taten es ihr nach, wobei sie sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Gibt es etwas, das du uns sagen mußt?" fragte Harry.

„Ja", sagte Hermine mit einem Nicken.

„Dann sag's uns", drängte Ron. „Wir werden dir nicht weh tun."

Hermine war nicht sicher, ob er sich daran halten würde, nachdem sie fertig war. Sie erzählte ihnen von Professor McGonagalls Angebot, sie auszubilden, und wie sie schließlich erfolgreich gewesen war, nur damit ihr gesagt wurde, daß sie sich schadete, und ihre Fähigkeit blockiert wurde.

„Wow." Ron beließ es bei einer Silbe.

Harry starrte auf den Tisch. „Bitte sag was", bettelte Hermine.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„McGonagall hat mich gebeten, keinem von euch was zu sagen. Ich denke, sie wollte nicht, daß sich jemand Hoffnungen macht."

„Aber du hättest es mir sagen können!" sagte Harry und funkelte sie wütend an. „Ich hätte dir helfen können!"

Hermine biß sich auf die Lippe. Das war nicht alles, was Harry damit meinte, und sie wußten es beide. „Es tut mir leid." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf seine. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, erlaubte ihr aber, ihn zu berühren. „Da ist noch mehr."

„Mehr?" Ron schien sogar noch überraschter.

„Blaise." Hermine erzählte ihnen von der Abmachung. Sie erzählte ihnen alles, bis zu der Unterhaltung mit Blaise im Krankenflügel. Dann erläuterte sie ihren Plan.

Ron stand der Mund offen. „Du bist verrückt. Genial, aber total irre. Die Leute werden sich gegenseitig umbringen oder so enden wie Malfoy." Er lachte in sich hinein, als er sich das Bild des blauen Slytherin ins Gedächtnis rief. Snape war noch immer nicht in der Lage gewesen, Crabbes Zauberspruch umzukehren, sehr zum Leidwesen Malfoys und zur Freude der übrigen Schüler.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine unsicher und blickte um Unterstützung bittend zu ihm. Er war unverzichtbar für den Plan.

Er holte tief Luft. „Ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, daß du uns nichts von der Animagus-Sache gesagt hast, aber …" Er schenkte ihr kleines Lächeln. „Ich glaube, du hast da eine gute Vision. Ich werde helfen, wenn die Slytherins bereit sind zu kommen."

Du wirst es tun?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Ja."

„Danke!" Sie stieß praktisch den Tisch um in ihrer Eile, ihn zu umarmen. Harry grinste schief.

„Keine Geheimnisse mehr?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich werd's versuchen", versprach sie, was Ron veranlaßte zu lachen.

Die beiden sahen ihn an, und er zuckte die Schultern. „Das hat sich sehr slytherinhaft angehört. Ich glaube, die färben auf uns ab."

ooOOoo

Daphne gaffte.

„Mach den Mund zu, das steht dir überhaupt nicht." Pansy wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Blaise zu, der immer noch im Krankenflügel war. Daphne saß ordentlich auf dem Stuhl neben Blaises Bett, während Pansy und Millicent auf dem Bett saßen, was Blaise zwang, die Knie anzuziehen, um ihnen Platz zu machen. „Bist du sicher, daß du nicht halluziniert hast?" fragte Pansy.

Millicent fügte leise hinzu: „Für mich hört sich das alles wie ein verrückter Traum an." Sie warf sich ein Stück von Blaises Schokolade in den Mund.

„Ist es nicht, Granger hat mir beigebracht, wie man ein Animagus wird."

„Ich dachte, ihr zwei würdet nur, du weißt schon", sagte Daphne und errötete bei dem bloßen Gedanken. Millicent verdrehte die Augen.

„Tun wir nicht", entgegnete Blaise barsch.

Pansy sah nachdenklich aus. Sie schob sich ruhig ihre Haare hinters Ohr. „Ich finde, du hast recht. Die Häuser müssen mit all dieser dummen Rivalität aufhören."

„Sagst du das nur wegen deiner Beziehung mit Weasley?" fragte Millicent düster.

„Meine Eltern waren Ravenclaws. Sie haben sich _geschämt_, als ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin. Sie haben sich für _mich_geschämt." Die Vertrauensschülerin atmete mit feuchten Augen tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich will, daß es für unsere Kinder anders ist."

„Deine und Weasleys Kinder?" fragte Blaise träge, während er sich in ein ausgebeultes Kissen zurücklehnte.

Sie machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „_Nein_. Aber du weißt, was ich meine." Sie wandte sich an Daphne. Wenn du nach Hufflepuff gekommen wärst, wie hätten deine Eltern oder Großeltern reagiert?"

Daphne ließ die Blase zerplatzen, die sie geblasen hatte, und steckte sich das Kaugummi wieder in den Mund. „Großvater Greengrass hätte mich in seinem Testament übergangen. Da gibt es ein Art Vertragsk… klau…"

„Klausel", ergänzte Pansy sanft.

„Klausel", sagte Daphne nickend, „daß Erben der Greengrasses keine Hufflepuffs sein können." Sie beugte sich vor und sagte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Daddy glaubt, daß Onkel Albie herausgestrichen wird, weil er eine Hufflepuff geheiratet hat." Sie lehnte sich wieder auf ihrem Platz zurück und blickte die anderen erwartungsvoll an.

Pansy sah zufrieden aus. „Das ist genau, was ich meine. Wir haben alle viel zu viele Vorurteile." Millicent öffnete den Mund, wie um zu protestieren, aber Pansy fuhr fort: „Alle hassen _uns_, weil wir Slytherins sind. Niemand traut uns, und in der momentanen _Situation_können wir, glaub ich, jeden Verbündeten gebrauchen, den wir kriegen können."

„Wir tun uns keinen Gefallen, wenn wir uns weiterhin von den restlichen Schülern absondern." Blaise unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ich bin dabei", sagte Millicent stirnrunzelnd. „Grangers Plan klingt völlig blödsinnig, aber wir sollten es vermutlich versuchen."

ooOOoo

Als Justin ihre Hand nahm, als sie zusammen den Klassenraum für Alte Runen verließen, fühlte Hermine, wie sie rot wurde. Er lächelte sie warm an. „Liegt es an mir", fragte er, „oder wird Professor Mayfair von Tag zu Tag langweiliger?"

„Wir nehmen im Augenblick nur nicht unbedingt das interessanteste Thema durch", erwiderte Hermine vorsichtig, während sie sich fragte, wie sie Justin dazu bringen konnte, ihre Hand loszulassen.

„Schätze, du hast recht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Willst du heute mit mir zu Mittag essen? Ich bin sicher, meine Freunde hätten nichts dagegen, wenn du bei uns sitzen würdest."

Hermine hatte keine besondere Lust, am Hufflepuff-Tisch zu sitzen. Sie waren wirklich nett – obwohl Ernie ununterbrochen seine Konspirationstheorien von sich gab – aber Hermine war sicher, daß sie das Thema von jeder Menge Klatsch werden würde, wenn sie sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Ich hab Harry und Ron gesagt, daß ich sie zum Mittagessen treffen würde."

In Wahrheit hatte Hermine zu den zwei Gryffindors nach dem Frühstück an diesem Morgen nur ein oberflächliches „Ich seh euch später" gesagt. Justin wußte das glücklicherweise nicht.

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, aber die Einladung kam nie. Justin war einen Moment still, bevor er sagte: „Wir könnten uns später treffen. Du hast heute Nachmittag eine Freistunde, nicht?" Hermine nickte. „Ich auch. Wir könnten spazierengehen … Ich könnte dir mein Projekt für Kräuterkunde zeigen …"

Auf ihrem Weg zur Großen Halle sprach Justin fest von seiner Arbeit für Kräuterkunde und daß sie das Fach nicht hätte abgeben sollen. „Es ist wirklich faszinierend", beharrte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein blondes Haar, genervt, daß Hermine das nicht erkennen konnte.

Direkt vor der Großen Halle kamen sie zum Stehen. „Ich sollte zu meinen Freunden gehen", sagte Hermine schnell, als sie sah, wie Harry und Ron sich setzten.

„Okay", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Ich treff dich gegen drei in der Eingangshalle." Justin sah sich rasch um, bevor er ihr einen kurzen Kuß gab. Er nahm ihre Stille als ein gute Zeichen und lächelte, bevor er ihre Hand losließ und zum Hufflepuff-Tisch hinüberwanderte.

Innerlich stöhnte Hermine bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie da gerade zugestimmt hatte.

Sie wußte von Neville, daß die Schüler auf UTZ-Niveau ihre privaten Arbeiten in einem kleinen Gewächshaus hinter den anderen aufbewahrten.

Sie wußte von Ginny, wofür dieses Gewächshaus genutzt wurde, wenn keine anderen Schüler dort waren.

ooOOoo

Die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee, die noch in Hogwarts waren, unterhielten sich untereinander. Wie gewöhnlich bot ihnen der Raum der Wünsche einen geeigneten Ort zum Üben, und die Mitglieder machten sich wieder damit vertraut.

Harry hatte Hermines Lächeln bemerkt, als sie gesehen hatte, daß in dem Raum Banner für alle vier Häuser aufgehängt waren. Es schien, als wisse sogar der Raum, was vor sich ging.

Ron verdrehte den Ärmelaufschlag seiner Robe und fragte: „Was meinst du, wie lange sie noch weg sein wird?" Hermine war vor ein paar Minuten mit Pergament und Feder in der Hand losgegangen, um die neuen Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee abzuholen.

„Nicht lange, nehm ich an." Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester, als es unbedingt nötig war. Er seufzte. „Laß es uns hinter uns bringen."

Als es Harry bei seinem ersten Versuch nicht gelang, die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee zu erlangen, half Ron aus: „Hey, haltet mal die Klappe, ja?" Stille senkte sich über die anderen Schüler, durchbrochen von Ginnys Kichern. Ron warf ihr nur kurz einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder an Harry wandte. „Sie gehören ganz dir, Kumpel."

„Ähm, danke", sagte Harry. Er lächelte die anderen Schüler vorsichtig an. „Hallo, alle zusammen. Willkommen zurück." Es gab einige Beifallsrufe, die Harry erröten ließen. „Wir werden damit anfangen, ein paar Zaubersprüche durchzugehen, die wir letztes Jahr geübt haben, wenn Hermine zurückkommt. Sie ist unterwegs, um ein paar neue Mitglieder zu holen."

Einige begannen zu flüstern. Wer? Wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Fünftkläßler. Vielleicht ein paar jüngere Schüler.

„Wenn sie hier sind, möchte ich, daß ihr euch mit jemandem aus einem anderen Haus zusammentut", verkündete Harry. Er sah, wie Parvati begann, sich langsam auf ihrer Schwester zuzuschieben, und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Sie blieb stehen, einen verlegenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Hermine trat ein, hinter ihr die anderen. Die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee starrten sie an. Justin Finch-Fletchley machte einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Was", fragte er mit verengten Augen, „machen die hier?"

„Die haben letztes Jahr für Umbridge gearbeitet", erhob Parvati Patil ihre Stimme. Pansy schien zu schrumpfen, aber Millicent hielt den Kopf erhoben.

„Das war letztes Jahr", sagte Ron. Justins Augen weiteten sich.

„Du meinst nicht im Ernst, daß sie bei uns mitmachen sollen, oder?" fragte er an Harry gewandt. „Nach allem, was wir wissen, werden sie uns verraten an …"

„An wen?" fragte Hermine schrill, nachdem sie ihr Pergament zurück in ihre Tasche gesteckt hatte. Es hatte vier neue Unterschriften. „Für den Fall, daß du es nicht bemerkt hast, Umbridge ist nicht mehr hier."

„Der Feind ist etwas größer", sagte Harry geduldig und widerstand dem Drang, Justin zu verfluchen, damit er still war. „Voldemort ist kein ehrgeiziger kleiner Lehrer für Verteidigung." Einige sogen scharf die Luft ein, aber eine benommene Stille war vorherrschend. „Wir müssen zusammenhalten. Ich weiß nicht, wie das bei euch ist, aber ich bin es leid, Leuten aufgrund ihrer Hauszugehörigkeit aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Oder Geheimnisse zu haben", ließ sich Blaise vernehmen.

Harry nickte. „Oder Geheimnisse zu haben. Wer von euch Probleme damit hat, daß Slytherins Dumbledores Armee beitreten, dem empfehle ich, jetzt zu gehen." Er sah Justin scharf an, und der Hufflepuff trat einen Schritt zurück.

Die Mitglieder tauschten Blicke aus. Würde jemand gehen? Nein.

ooOOoo

Nach der dritten Sitzung war die Gruppe um zehn Personen gewachsen, die allesamt von Hermine handverlesen waren. Harry mußte zugeben, daß sie einige Male eine interessante Wahl getroffen hatte, aber alle schienen zu kooperieren.

Er klopfte etwas Staub von seiner Robe. Sie hatten den Patronus-Zauber geübt, und die anderen Mitglieder fingen gerade an, den Raum der Wünsche zu verlassen, die meisten von ihnen zufrieden mit ihren Fortschritten.

Auch Harry war glücklich darüber, wie die Dinge liefen. Die Leute schienen nicht alles wieder vergessen zu haben, das war hilfreich.

„Du bist ein sehr guter Lehrer", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Überrascht drehte er sich um.

„Oh, danke", sagte er, als er Daphne Greengrass sah, die ihn anstrahlte.

„Ich hab mich gefragt", fuhr sie fort, „na ja, eigentlich Luna und ich, ob es sie auch in anderen Farben gibt."

„Ob es was in anderen Farben gibt?" Harry war definitiv verwirrt von der Slytherin. _Was _hatte sie gerade gefragt?

„Die Patronusse. Patroni." Sie legte die Stirn in Falten, während sie über den Plural von „Patronus" nachgrübelte. „Ob man sie auch in anderen Farben erscheinen lassen kann", sagte sie.

„Äh, nein", antwortete Harry. „Nur in Weiß, glaub ich."

„Okay." Daphne grinste. „Das ist schön zu wissen." Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging sie davon.

Harry blinzelte. Das war bizarr gewesen. Weshalb sollte man einen Patronus in einer anderen Farbe wollen? Das mußte eine Mädchen-Sache sein.

„Mach den Mund zu, Potter, du wirst noch eine Fliege verschlucken." Von wo er gerade eins der Banner, das von einem danebengezielten Patronus von der Wand gerissen worden war, wieder gerichtet hatte blickte Blaise zu Harry hinüber.

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an und erwiderte: „Ich hab nicht … mein Mund …"

Blaise hob die Augenbrauen. „Ehrlich", bemerkte er mit einem Kopfschütteln, „es hat keinen Zweck, ihr mit offenem Mund nachzustarren. So nett Daphne ist, sie ist nicht die Hellste, wenn es um so etwas geht."

Mit finsterer Miene sagte Harry: „Ich habe ihr nicht nachgestarrt."

„Natürlich nicht", meinte Blaise herablassend. „Du hast nur tief eingeatmet."

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**  
Das ging ausnahmsweise mal schneller, als ich dachte. :) Danke für für eure Reviews, besonders nach der langen Wartezeit! Schön, daß ihr noch da seid. :)

**Saxas13:** Nein, ich vergesse euch nicht - würd ich doch nie ;) - dauert leider trotzdem lange...  
Zum gehören Vokabeln aus dem Themenbereich Anzügliche Beleidigungen wohl kaum, oder? Fände ich jedenfalls ziemlich beunruhigend... ;)

**teddy172:**Du hattest recht, wie du siehst. :)

**LadyEvelyn:**Ja, Katzen sind schon niedlich. Davon kommen wohl auch noch einige vor. :)

**Nina-issaja:** Gute Besserung, ich hoffe, das hier hilft gleich noch ein bißchen. :)  
Der Blockierungszauber hat noch Nebenwirkungen. Aber das kommt später. ;)

**Zutzi alias Susi:** Danke, besonders für den Hinweis mit den , darauf hatte ich nun wirklich überhaupt nicht geachtet. :) Gut zu wissen, daß auch mal jemand wirklich aufpaßt.  
Freut mich, daß ich dich überzeugt hab. :)

**Danke an:** Feilian, Rubinonyx und kura91!


	4. Probleme mit dem Einschlafen

**Kapitel 4  
in welchem Blaise Probleme mit dem Einschlafen hat**

Ginny zog eine Grimasse und fragte: „Ron, hat Mum dir keine Manieren beigebracht?" Als Ron nicht von seiner Schüssel mit Haferbrei aufblickte, fügte sie hinzu: „Du hast wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht zugehört."

Ron sah sie an und blinzelte. „Hast du was gesagt?"

Seine Schwester seufzte. „Du hast was am Kinn", sagte sie müde. Er wischte einen Klecks Haferbrei mit dem Ärmel ab.

„Geht's dir gut?" frage er.

„Bestens. Ich war letzte Nacht lange auf und hab für die ZAGs gelernt."

„Ich versteh nicht, warum du dir die Mühe machst." Er rümpfte die Nase.

„Weil ich bessere Zensuren kriegen will als du." Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Hermine glitt auf einen Platz und bemerkte: „Es ist zu früh für Streitereien."

„War's spät gestern abend?" fragte Ginny, wobei sich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl. Hermine warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und griff nach einer Kanne Kürbissaft. „Lavender Brown hat gesagt, daß du erst spät zurück im Schlafsaal warst."

Mit einem Schinkenbrot vor sich antwortete Hermine: „Ich hab mit Blaise und Harry DA besprochen."

Ron sah verwirrt aus. „Aber Harry war gegen neun wieder in Gryffindor."

„Ooh … ähm …"

Ginny sah zufrieden aus, als sie die Hände aneinander rieb. „Hattest du mit Blaise ein ‚privates' Treffen?"

Hermine wurde es jedoch erspart, etwas auf Ginnys Andeutungen zu erwidern, als sie eine äußerst zornig aussehende Pansy erblickten, die gerade in die Halle gestürmt war. „Hast du mit deiner besseren Hälfte gestritten?" fragte sie leise und stieß Ron mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu der Slytherin und schien beim Anblick seiner Freundin zu schrumpfen.

„Das war ich nicht", zischte er im Flüsterton, wie um sich zu rechtfertigen. „So hab ich sie noch _nie _gesehen."

Offensichtlich hatte Millicent Pansys Ärger bemerkt und versuchte, ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Dies schien offenkundig nicht zu funktionieren, da Pansys wütende Stimme zum Gryffindor-Tisch herüberdriftete.

„Sie ist eine reinrassige Katze seit mehr Generationen, als ich zurückzählen kann! Ich kann nicht fassen, daß das passiert ist!"

Hermine sah Ron an, um eine Erklärung zu erhalten. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hört sich so an, als hätte es was mit ihrer Katze Delilah zu tun."

„Kätzchen!"

Ginny kicherte über Pansys heftigen Ausruf. „Ihre Katze ist schwanger."

Ron starrte mürrisch auf seinen Haferbrei und sagte: „Ja." Hermines Augen verengten sich.

„Wo liegt das Problem, Ron?" fragte sie. Ihr Frühstück war vorübergehend vergessen.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum letzte Nacht, das ist alles. Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müßte."

Als Ginny bemerkte, daß immer noch dir Hälfte seines Frühstücks übrig war, bemerkte sie: „Da stimmt _definitiv_etwas nicht."

„Worum ging es in dem Traum?" versuchte Hermine in sanftem Ton, Informationen aus ihm herauszubekommen. Sie strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr; sie hatte es heute morgen nur hastig gebürstet, bevor sie zum Frühstück gegangen war.

Ron senkte den Kopf. Im Flüsterton antwortete er: „Es ging um Harry." Er machte eine Pause. „Und Du-weißt-schon-wen."

„Was?" sprudelte Hermine hervor, die gerade einen Schluck Kürbissaft genommen hatte. „Worum ging es?"

„Sie haben Schach gespielt."

„Wer hat gewonnen?" fragte Ginny.

Ron wirkte verlegen und begann, hastig sein Frühstück zu essen. „Ginny, was für eine Frage ist das?" rügte Hermine Rons Schwester, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht war der Traum prophetisch, oder so was." Der Rotschopf sah Ron an. „Wirst du Harry davon erzählen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du verrückt? Natürlich werd ich's ihm nicht erzählen. Du weißt, wie er ist, wenn's um Träume geht."

Lavender Brown setzte sich neben Ron und sah ihn interessiert an. „Träume?" wiederholte sie. „Wer hat Träume gehabt? Willst du, daß ich sie interpretiere? Das machen wir gerade in Wahrsagen." Ron stöhnte und tat so, als würde er seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte hämmern.

„Nein, danke, Lavender", sagte Hermine so höflich wie möglich. „Es ist nichts."

„Bist du sicher? Wir haben nämlich gerade Nacktheit in Träumen durchgenommen. Es ist _wirklich _interessant. In meinem Traumbuch steht …"

„Traumbuch?" fragte Ron. „Waren da Bilder drin?"

Lavender verzog das Gesicht. „Perverser."

ooOOoo

Blaise streckte die Beine aus und legte sie auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von ihm. Es war fast elf Uhr, und der Gemeinschaftsraum war so gut wie leer, abgesehen von ihm selbst und ein paar Fünftkläßlerinnen, die sich wegen eines Probe-ZAGs in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verrückt machten, den sie am nächsten Tag ablegen sollten. Er gähnte, blätterte eine Seite in seinem Zauberkunst-Lehrbuch um und versuchte, sich auf die Informationen zu konzentrieren, die er vor sich hatte.

Als Vergeltung für seine blaue Haut hatte Malfoy Crabbe mit einem Fluch belegt, der ihm einen unnatürlich tiefen Bariton verlieh. Seine Stimme war so tief, daß sie genaugenommen zu einem beinahe unverständlichen Rumpeln geworden war. Das hatte auch sein Schnarchen fünfzig mal schlimmer gemacht, als es normalerweise war, und Blaise würde nicht früher ins Bett gehen, als es nötig war. Alles, was er tun konnte, um diesem grauenhaften Lärm aus dem Weg zu gehen, war gut.

Es wurde jedoch schwierig, wach zu bleiben. Er gähnte wieder und sah auf die Uhr. Die Beschreibung des Protego-Zaubers – fünfzehn Seiten lang – entwich seinem Gedächtnis einfach wieder, sobald er sie las. ‚Es wäre vermutlich leichter, einfach Hermine danach zu fragen', entschied er.

An Hermine zu denken, war allerdings nicht hilfreich, da es ihn daran erinnerte, daß er immer noch eine Liste mit Slytherins zusammenstellen mußte, von denen er glaubte, daß sie für DA geeignet wären. ‚Sie hätte einfach Pansy und Daphne fragen sollen.' Was diese beiden Mädchen nicht über die Bewohner von Slytherin wußten, war auch nicht wissenswert.

Nachdem er dreimal in eben so vielen Minuten gegähnt hatte, steckte Blaise sein Lesezeichen, ein silbern und grünes Band, zwischen die Seiten seines Buches und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal. Obwohl er noch vor der Tür stand, bemerkte er schon, wie sie von Crabbes Schnarchen erbebte.

Blaise machte sich bereit und betrat den Raum, um festzustellen, daß Crabbe der einzige Sechstkläßler war, der schlief. Nun ja, Malfoy hatte den Kopf unter seinem Kissen, aber die Art und Weise, wie sich seine Schultern hoben und senkten, sagte Blaise, daß er nicht schlief. Nott und Goyle spielten Explosivo.

„N'Abend", sagte Goyle verdrießlich.

„Könnt ihr nicht schlafen?" fragte Blaise, als er sein Zauberkunstbuch zurück ins Regal stellte, wenngleich er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß irgend jemand das kann", sagte Theodore, kaum hörbar über das Schnarchen hinweg.

Blaise warf sich auf sein Bett. „Was is' mit Malfoy?"

Goyle warf einen wütenden Blick auf das Bett des anderen Jungen. „Der Trottel ist zu stur, um den Fluch aufzuheben."

Blaise schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und erwiderte: „Warum geht nicht irgend jemand zu Snape? Es sind jetzt drei Tage – das hier wird langsam lächerlich!"

„Wir brauchen Malfoy zurück im Quidditch-Team", sagte Goyle. „Wir werden es einfach hinnehmen müssen."

Blaise zog sich ein Kissen über den Kopf und stöhnte, obwohl man das bei Crabbes Schnarchen nicht hören konnte.

Am nächsten Tag in Alte Runen mußte Hermine Blaise andauernd anstoßen. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte sie.

„Müde", murmelte er, als er den Kopf vom Tisch hob.

„Versuch wenigstens, so auszusehen, als wärst du wach", sagte Hermine leise und stieß erneut seinen Arm mit dem Ellbogen an. Er rieb sich schläfrig den Arm und zwang seine Augen so weit offen wie möglich. Sie begannen zu tränen, und er blinzelte, wobei er sich zwang, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Professor Mayfair an die Tafel geschrieben hatte.

„Ich brauch Kaffee."

„Du kannst dir später meine Notizen ausleihen." Mit einem leisen Lächeln wandte sich Hermine wieder der Lehrerin zu, während Blaise ausprobierte, ob er mit offenen Augen schlafen konnte.

Nach dem Unterricht packte Blaise planlos seinen Notizblock zurück in seine Tasche, wobei er beinahe sein Tintenfäßchen ausschüttete. Mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln schraubte Hermine es fest zu und reichte es ihm. „Weshalb bist du so müde?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Malfoy hat Crabbe verflucht. Das Schnarchen ist unerträglich."

Sie sah nachdenklich aus. „Erinnerst du sich, was das für ein Spruch war?" Irgendwie gelang es Blaise, sich an den Zauberspruch zu erinnern, der irgendwo unter dem Nebel seines derzeitigen Geisteszustandes vergraben war, und ihn auf ein Stück Pergament zu kritzeln, das er als Lesezeichen benutzte. „Ich werde sehen, ob ich einen Gegenzauber finden kann. Warum versuchst du nicht, etwas zu schlafen jetzt in der Mittagszeit?" schlug Hermine vor.

Blaise nickte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, das seinen Kiefer erzittern ließ. „Ja, schätze, das werd ich."

Hermine strahlte. „Ich geb' dir die Notizen später. Du kommst doch zum DA-Treffen der Sechst- und Siebtkläßler, oder?"

„Klar."

„Süße Träume."

Hermine wanderte aus dem Klassenraum mit dem Ziel, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, damit sie vor dem Abend noch ein paar Zaubersprüche überprüfen konnte. Eigentlich war es Rons Idee gewesen, ein DA-Treffen nur für die älteren Schüler abzuhalten. Seit sie mehr Leute in ihren Reihen hatten, war es schwierig geworden, alle auf einmal zu unterrichten, daher hatte Ron vorgeschlagen, einige der anderen Schüler dazu zu kriegen, bei der Leitung der Treffen zu helfen und alle in kleinere Gruppen aufzuteilen.

Als sie jedoch einen Hauch vom Mittagessen aufschnappte, als sie an der Großen Halle vorbeikam, entschied sich Hermine, daß die Zaubersprüche bis nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht warten konnten. Es war seltsam befreiend, stellte sie fest, mal etwas nicht sofort zu tun.

ooOOoo

Hermine saß nervös auf ihrem Stuhl in Professor McGonagalls Büro und rang die Hände in ihrem Schoß.

„Nehmen Sie sich einen Keks, Ms Granger."

„Nein, danke, Professor McGonagall."

Gryffindors Hausvorsteherin nickte und nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. „Wie Sie meinen. Nun, ich denke, es wird Zeit, daß wir eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung führen."

ooOOoo

„Weshalb steppt Weasley?"

Blaise gähnte, als er sich neben Hermine setzte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ich glaube, Pansy wollte ihren Standpunkt verdeutlichen."

„Er ist ziemlich gut."

„Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er vorhin Walzer getanzt hat." Hermine grinste und langte nach ihrem Pferdeschwanz, um ihn fester zu ziehen. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Gut genug." Er rieb dich den Nacken – anscheinend hatte er in einer ungünstigen Position geschlafen. „Du hast nicht zufällig einen Umkehrspruch gefunden, oder?"

Sie reichte ihm ein Stück Pergament.

„Danke!" Er war so erleichtert, daß er sie hätte küssen können. Er beherrschte sich. An so was zu denken, würde ihm nicht weiterhelfen, das war ihm klar.

Es gab einen dumpfen Aufprall, als Ron seinen Steptanz mit einem Schnörkel beendete und schlagartig zu Boden fiel.

Harry begann, darüber zu reden, wie sie Dumbledores Armee in kleinere Einheiten aufspalten wollten, und Blaise zwang sich zuzuhören. Er war sich Hermines Nähe äußerst bewußt – etwas an ihr war _anders_, er war sich sicher. Blaise warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu, aber sie war damit beschäftigt, ihre Aufzeichnungen durchzugehen. Als sie bemerkte, daß er sie anstarrte, schenkte sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln und fuhr fort mit dem, was sie tat.

Blaise kratzte an seiner Nagelhaut herum, nachdem ihm mitgeteilt worden war, daß er helfen würde, ein paar Viertkläßler zu beaufsichtigen. Das schien nicht allzu furchtbar zu sein, er konnte sich Schlimmeres vorstellen.

Nach fast einer Stunde entließ Harry sie schließlich und gab ihnen allen ein Blatt Pergament mit Instruktionen und einen Zauberspruch, mit dem sie sie lesen konnten. Blaise schob das scheinbar leere Pergament in die Innentasche seiner Robe; er würde es lesen, wenn er wacher war. Hoffentlich konnte der Spruch, den Hermine ihm gegeben hatte, ihm zu einer ganzen Nacht Schlaf verhelfen.

Er zog Hermine an die Seite, als sie den Raum der Wünsche verließen. Auf dem Flur war es still. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Dich. Du hast irgendwas mit dir gemacht." Er verengte mißtrauisch die Augen. „Wer bist du, und was hast du mit Hermine gemacht?"

Hermine schüttelte genervt seine Hand ab und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich _bin _Hermine, Blaise. Ehrlich, ich versteh nicht, was über dich gekommen ist."

„Entschuldige. Aber ich bin sicher, daß etwas anders ist."

Sie blickte nachdenklich drein. „Na ja, McGonagall hat mir heute das Gegenmittel gegeben. Du weißt schon, damit ich …"

„Das ist es!" Blaises Augen weiteten sich. „Es ist, als ob … du greifbarer wärst als die anderen. Realer", fügte er leise hinzu. Er kam näher und strich mit den Fingern über ihren Kragen. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Du bist übermüdet", sagte Hermine schnell.

„Es ist schwierig, mich auf irgendwas anderes zu konzentrieren."

Hermine nickte und schluckte. „Ich hatte das gleiche Gefühl", sagte sie leise. „Aber warum hat es gerade erst angefangen?"

Seine Finger fingen das Ende einer verirrten Haarsträhne aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz. „Vielleicht weil der Trank deine Animagus-Fähigkeiten blockiert hat. Jetzt wo er abgesetzt ist und ich meine Verwandlung abgeschlossen hab, beeinflußt es uns vielleicht."

„Das ist eine gute Theorie", stimmte sie zu und bewegte sich vorwärts. „Ich sollte darüber etwas nachforschen."

„Ja. Nachforschen. Das wäre gut. Das hier ist nämlich ablenkend."

„Sehr." Hermine leckte über ihre Unterlippe. „Ablenkend."

„Allerdings."

Ihre Lippen stießen zusammen, und er küßte sie. Hermine stolperte rückwärts, bis ihr Rücken an die Wand stieß. Ihre Nägel harkten seine Brust hinunter, trotz der Schichten von Stoff immer noch scharf. Seine Hand umklammerte verzweifelt ihren Pferdeschwanz, als er versuchte, sie enger an sich zu ziehen.

Mit einem Keuchen trennten sie sich voneinander, und Blaise stolperte zurück.

Hermine Lippen waren rot. „Blaise?" fragte sie nervös und atemlos. „Was war das?"

Blaises rannte.

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**

So, das ist vorerst das letzte Kapitel. Weiter ist das Original noch nicht. Beschwerden diesbezüglich also nicht an mich, sondern direkt an die Autorin. ;-)

**LadyEvelyn:**Ob sich die beiden als Katzen verständigen können, weiß ich auch nicht, aber das werden wir ja wahrscheinlich noch sehen. ;-)

**Nina-issaja:** Ich glaube nicht, daß die Patroni noch von Bedeutung sind, ich nehme an, das war nur, um Harry und Daphne ins Gespräch zu bringen. Lassen wir uns überraschen. :-)  
Ach übrigens, die 15 km seid ihr aber gegangen und nicht gelaufen, oder? Hilfe, ich dachte schon, unser Waldlauf wäre grausam gewesen...

**Koteika:**Wie kommts, daß hier anscheinend alle dauernd Gewaltmärsche unternehmen müssen...! Ich hoffe, Du überlebst, am besten unbeschadet... ;-)

**Zutzi alias Susi:**Ob das so unterschwellig ist, weiß ich nicht... Mit kommts eher so vor, als wüßte sie nur nicht, wie sie ihn loswerden soll, ohne unhöflich zu sein, immerhin hat sie zuerst ja noch mitgemacht... Man wird sehen, wie sie ihm auf nette Art den Laufpaß gibt. :-)

**Vielen Dank an:** Saxas13, Maia May, teddy172, Vici, kurai91 und EllieSophie!


	5. Noch mehr Küsse

**Kapitel 5  
in welchem noch mehr geküßt wird**

Ron hatte seine Armbanduhr im Raum der Wünsche liegenlassen und war zurückgekommen, um sie zu holen, als ihn jemand im Vorbeirennen beinahe umrempelte. Überrascht, Hermine im Korridor stehen zu sehen, blieb er stehen und starrte sie an, anstatt denjenigen zurechtzuweisen, der ihn umgerannt hatte, wer immer es war.

„Geht's dir gut, Hermine?" fragte er besorgt. Etwas war offensichtlich irgendwie nicht in Ordnung, es sah Hermine einfach nicht ähnlich, so nervös zu werden. Als sie ihren Pferdeschwanz richtete, sah sie völlig überfordert aus, vollkommen fassungslos.

Sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, nickte ihm dann zittrig zu und holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie konnte kaum begreifen, was gerade passiert war.

Ron warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, um herauszufinden, wer mit ihm zusammengestoßen war. „War das _Zabini_? Was hat den denn gestochen? Er sah aus, als wäre ihm ein Dutzend Dementoren auf den Fersen."

Hermine nickte wieder. „Ja. Das war Blaise." Sie war ziemlich blaß, und Ron war etwas beunruhigt.

Als er näherkam, verengte Ron die Augen. Er hatte Hermine nicht weh getan, oder so was, oder? Ron war bereit, ihm zu folgen und ein wenig Rache zu üben, sollte er das getan haben. „Bist du _sicher_, daß es dir gut geht?" fragte er nachdrücklich. „Du siehst ein bißchen … angeschlagen aus. Mußt du in den Krankenflügel? Du wurdest nicht von einem verirrten Zauberspruch getroffen, oder?" Hermine sagte nichts, aber sogar Ron konnte die Tränen sehen, die überzufließen drohten. Er legte seine Arme um sie, und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Er hat mich geküßt." Hermine Worte waren durch Rons Robe gedämpft, aber ihre Stimme war trotzdem noch erstickt. Ron umarmte sie fester und streichelte ihr übers Haar. Er war mehr als ein wenig überrascht, daß es sich nicht so unbehaglich anfühlte, wie er gedacht hatte. Er war immer noch nicht sicher, worüber sich Hermine so aufregte. Aber wenn Hermine wegen dem, was passiert war, aufgebracht war, dann war er das auch. So einfach war das.

„Ich hol nur schnell meine Uhr", sagte er leise, „dann können wir zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm gehen und über unsere Slytherins stöhnen, okay?" Ron spürte ihr Nicken eher, als daß er es sah.

„Okay", murmelte sie.

Der Raum der Wünsche hatte sich in einen sehr kleinen Raum verwandelt, gerade groß genug, daß eine Person darin stehen konnte; es gab keinen Grund, weshalb er größer sein sollte. Ron bückte sich und hob seine Uhr auf, während er mit der anderen Hand nach einer Packung Taschentücher griff, die ebenfalls erschienen war. Er drehte sich zu einer düster dreinblickenden Hermine um. „Die werden wir brauchen, oder?"

Sie starrte die Taschentücher einen Augenblick lang an. „Wahrscheinlich", stimmte sie mit schwacher Stimme zu, wobei sie versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Sie haßte es, so emotional zu sein. Warum weinten die Jungs nie? Die brüllten nur rum und stürmten davon. Die hatten nie rote Augen und eine laufende Nase.

Ron schlang ihr freundschaftlich eine Arm um die Schulter. „Dann komm. Ich weiß zufällig, daß Ginny einen Schokoladenvorrat hat, den wir plündern können." Er grinste sie an. „Es gibt nichts, bei dem Schokolade nicht hilft."

„Mir ist ein bißchen schlecht."

„Außer dabei."

Als sie zurück im Gryffindor-Turm waren, fanden sie Harry auf einem Sofa in der Ecke. Nachdem Ron soviel Schokolade wie möglich gesammelt hatte, begann er, sie zu verteilen. Hermine lächelte, als Harry einen Arm um sie legte. Sie seufzte und brach ein Stück von der Schokolade ab. Die leichte Übelkeit war schnell verflogen, sobald sie die Sicherheit des Gemeinschaftsraums erreicht hatten. „Ziehen wir Ärger und Pech an?" fragte sie.

Harry nickte. „Wir wirken wie Magneten auf solche Sachen."

„Wir müssen Bestrafung mögen", stimmte Ron mit einem Nicken zu. „Uns in Slytherins zu verlieben." Er beäugte Harry vorsichtig. „Du hast dich nicht auch in eine verliebt, oder? Pech soll doch eigentlich immer im Dreierpack auftreten."

„Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt!" protestierte Hermine, den Mund voller Schokolade. Ehrlich. Es war nur eine Art animalischer Anziehung und Schlafentzug oder so was. Mit „Verliebtheit" hatte das in keiner Weise zu tun.

Harrys Wangen verfärbten sich, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

Ron seufzte. „All diese Geheimnistuerei macht mich wahnsinnig." Er senkte die Stimme. „Pansy will … sie will sich ‚ernsthaft' über unsere Beziehung unterhalten."

„Weshalb?" fragte Harry, als er ein Stück Schokolade abbrach.

Mit einem Schulterzucken gestand Ron, daß er sich nicht ganz sicher war. „Ich glaube, ich könnte sie ein wenig vernachlässigt haben", sagte er nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. „Ihr wißt schon, seit wir wieder mit DA angefangen haben. Ich hatte eine Menge zu tun." Er warf sich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund und kaute. „Ich will nicht, daß es vorbei ist. Ich mag sie wirklich."

„Ron", sagte Hermine langsam. „Wenn du dir solche Sorgen wegen eurer Beziehung machst, warum bist du dann hier oben und ißt Schokolade mit uns, anstatt Zeit mit Pansy zu verbringen?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er warf Hermine die Tafel Schokolade zu. Fast hätte er sie ihr in den Schoß fallen lassen. „Ich sollte gehen." Ron kroch herum und suchte seine Schuhe, die er vorhin von sich gekickt hatte. „Ähm, wartet nicht auf mich oder so."

Harry lachte. „Werden wir nicht. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."

Als Ron geradezu durch das Portraitloch hinaus_fiel_, brach Hermine in Gelächter aus. Harry sah sie neugierig an. „Bist du jetzt wieder okay?"

Hermine hielt die Tafel Schokolade hoch. „Das hilft." Harry drückte sie kurz.

„Was wirst du wegen Blaise unternehmen?"

„Ihn ignorieren und hoffen, daß er verschwindet?" schlug Hermine vor und wischte sich die Augen mit einem der Taschentücher, die sie aus dem Raum der Wünsche hatten.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schob seine Brille hoch. „Ich glaube nicht, daß das passieren wird. Slytherins neigen dazu, so hartnäckig wie schlimme Flecken zu sein – sie schlängeln sich ihren Weg in unser Leben, und wenn sie das erst geschafft haben, kriegt man sie nie wieder raus."

ooOOoo

Als Blaise in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gepoltert kam, traf ihn Millicent mit einem gewieften Stolperfluch. Einfache Zaubersprüche konnten hocheffektiv sein, ganz zu schweigen von ziemlich amüsant. Es war wirklich lustig anzusehen, wie der normalerweise graziöse Blaise Zabini auf dem Fußboden im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgestreckt lag.

„Hey. Wo brennt's?"

Blaise funkelte sie wütend an. „Ich will nicht darüber reden." Er strich sich die Haare aus den Augen und rappelte sich auf.

„Worüber willst du nicht reden?" fragte sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Millicent war vollauf bereit, ihn zu verhexen, wenn er nicht redete. Blaise rannte nicht gerne, daher beunruhigte es sie, daß er den Gemeinschaftsraum so eilig betreten hatte.

Verstimmt richtete er seine Robe und strich sie glatt. Zuerst war er tatsächlich _gerannt_, was ihm ganz und gar nicht ähnlich sah, und dann war er zu Fall gebracht worden. Und dann noch die „Sache", die gerade passiert war. Es lief wirklich nichts so, wie er es wollte. Blaise verengte die Augen beim Anblick von Millicents Zauberstab. Er wußte ganz genau, wie schnell sie damit war. „Gut. Ich hab Granger geküßt."

„Wurde auch Zeit." Sie grinste und machte sich bereit, ihn damit aufzuziehen.

„Sag das nicht", brummte Blaise und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

Millicent runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die sie von Blaise erwartet hatte, nachdem er endlich Granger geküßt hatte. „Du freust dich nicht?"

„_Seh'_ ich _aus_, als ob ich mich freue?"

„Nicht besonders."

Langsam und etwas zögerlich senkte Millicent ihren Zauberstab. „Bist du _sicher_, daß du nicht darüber reden willst?"

„Ganz sicher."

ooOOoo

Als Pansy sich auf der Bank niederließ, hüpfte Delilah auf ihren Schoß. Pansy begann, träge den Bauch ihrer schwangeren Katze zu reiben, und sah Ron erwartungsvoll an.

„Ähm, ja." Ron setzte sich neben sie und kratzte sich an der Nase. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart unwohl. Seit sie zusammen waren, hatte sie immer eine Art beruhigenden Einfluß auf ihn, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Die Bedrohung, das vielleicht zu verlieren, quälte ihn. Ron war nicht gern gequält.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, weshalb du mich aus meinem schönen, warmen Gemeinschaftsraum gezerrt hast?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn über Pansys übel gelaunten Ton. „Ich … Ich dachte, du wolltest reden. Du weißt schon, über … uns. Und so."

Sie seufzte und kraulte Delilahs Ohren. Die Katze schnurrte zufrieden. „Muß das jetzt sein, Ron? Ich bin erschöpft. Ich will mich einfach nur mit einem Buch im Bett einrollen."

„Dieser Zeitpunkt ist so gut wie jeder andere auch, oder?" Er rutschte näher an sie heran und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, als er sah, daß sie fröstelte.

Pansys Augen weiteten sich. „Ron!" zischte sie und wand sich von ihm weg. „Jeder könnte uns sehen. Nimm deinen Arm _weg_." Wenn sie hier im Hof saßen, konnte jeder auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum vorbeikommen.

Ron schloß die Augen und und entfernte seinen Arm widerstrebend in der Hoffnung, daß keiner von ihnen zu schreien anfangen würde oder dergleichen. „Das", sagte er schließlich, „ist es, was unsere Beziehung zerstört. Alles muß ein Geheimnis sein. Und ich hasse das."

Pansy schwieg und streichelte sanft Delilahs weißes Fell. Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe und überdachte die Situation. Sie gab Delilah einen leichten Schubs und sagte: „Komm schon, Delilah, geh zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Mami will allein mit Ron sprechen." Die Katze sprang von ihrem Schoß und schenkte ihnen einen verachtungsvollen Blick, wenn eine Katze dazu überhaupt in der Lage war. Pansy legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Rons Knie.

„Ich denke, du hast recht", gab sie nach einem Augenblick zu.

Ron legte seine Hand auf ihre und nickte. Es kam nicht oft vor, daß ein Mitglied des anderen Geschlechts ihm sagte, daß er recht hatte, daher gestatte er sich, einen Moment im Reiz des Neuen zu schwelgen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Pansy zuwandte.

„In der Öffentlichkeit kannst du nur mit Leuten wie Potter und Granger Zeit verbringen. Ich _weiß_, daß du nicht in einen von beiden verknallt bist oder so was, aber … ich werde langsam etwas eifersüchtig. Wir können nicht wie andere Paare Zeit miteinander verbringen."

Ron nickte zustimmend und sagte: „Und es sind nicht nur wir, oder? All diese dämlichen Hausgrenzen trennen die Leute." Er lachte freudlos. „Hätte nie gedacht, mich das sagen zu hören."

„Das betrifft definitiv nicht nur uns", fuhr Pansy fort. „Erst einmal, ich glaube, wir alle wissen, daß Granger und Blaise ununterbrochen aneinander kleben würden, wenn sie nicht in Gryffindor und Slytherin wären. Ich dachte, Granger würde mutig genug sein, die Kluft zu überwinden." Pansy seufzte. „Du hast einen schlechten Einfluß auf mich, Ron. Deinetwegen will ich Menschen helfen." Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Als nächstes werde ich noch Wohltätigkeitsarbeit leisten wollen."

Ron grinste. Er nahm ihre Hand, umschlang ihre Finger und drückte sie leicht. „Du hast einen Plan?"

Sie nickte. „Ich denke schon. Nur … du _könntest _verhext werden."

„Okay."

Pansy blinzelte überrascht und gaffte ihn an. „Du würdest dich für mich verhexen lassen?"

„Ja."

Ihre Arme flogen in einer festen Umarmung um ihn. „Das ist das Süßeste, das jemals jemand zu mir gesagt hat."

ooOOoo

Hermine entschied sich, sich das Kreuzworträtsel für später aufzuheben, und blätterte eine Seite ihres _Tagespropheten _um. Zur Zeit gab es nichts, was sonderlich berichtenswert gewesen wäre, daher schienen sie einen Haufen persönlich gefärbte Geschichten über kranke Haustiere hervorzukramen. Als das nicht funktionierte, stopften sie eine Ladung Artikel über schmutzige Affären von Berühmtheiten hinein und berichteten detailliert über das Sexleben der Reichen und Hirnlosen.

„Könntest du mir den Kürbissaft reichen?"

Hermine blickte bei Harrys Aufforderung auf und nickte, während sie nach der Kanne griff. Sie grunzte genervt, als Ron ihren Arm anstieß, als er vom Tisch aufsprang. „Vorsicht, Ron", warnte sie scharf und funkelte ihn an, als sie Harry die Kanne gab.

Ron antwortete jedoch nicht. Er war offensichtlich auf dem Weg zu etwas Wichtigem. Er hatte denselben Gesichtsausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit wie wenn er Schach spielte. Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und sah Harry an. „Wohin geht er?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und goß sich Saft ein. „Weiß nicht. Sieht allerdings so aus, als hätte er's ein wenig eilig."

Hermine drehte sich auf ihrem Platz um, um Ron zu beobachten. Es sah aus, als würde er … „Oh, nein", hauchte sie. Harry folgte Hermines Blick und echote ihre Empfindung, ergänzt um eine Profanität.

Ron hatte Pansy beim Betreten der Großen Halle auf dem Weg zum Slytherin-Tisch abgefangen. Sie schienen sich zu unterhalten. Pansy nickte, und Ron senkte den Kopf und küßte sie. Hermine erschauderte, als sie erschrocken zusah. Die Große Halle schien merkwürdig still. Niemand schien recht zu wissen, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Die Hufflepuffs blickten erst das Paar an, dann sich gegenseitig, offenbar sprachlos. Die Slytherins starrten die beiden unverhohlen an. Die Ravenclaws versuchten alle, die zwei höflich zu ignorieren. Alle außer Luna Lovegood, die offensichtlich in eine Ausgabe des _Klitterers _vertieft war – sie hätte es vermutlich nicht bemerkt, wenn ihre Zeitschrift in Flammen aufgegangen wäre, so versunken war sie in das, was sie las.

Hermine konnte sehen, wie Millicent versuchte, Daphne physisch davon abzuhalten zu applaudieren. „Ob die jemals aufhören werden?" zischte Harry leise über den Tisch. Die übrigen Gryffindors begannen, untereinander zu murmeln, und der Rest der Schüler erwachte langsam aus dem Schock.

Hermine biß sich auf die Lippe, unsicher, was sie sagen sollte. „Ron … hat eine sehr große Lungenkkapazität."

„Das ist nicht hilfreich, Hermine." Harry klang ziemlich nervös. „Sollten wir etwas tun?"

„Was zum Beispiel? Sie stoppen? Applaudieren?"

„Vielleicht könnten wir Malfoy davon abhalten, sie zu verhexen?" Harry hatte recht – der blonde Zauberer hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, anscheinend bereit, Ron und Pansy zu verfluchen. Der Grund, weshalb Pansy ihn hatte sitzenlassen, war jetzt sehr offensichtlich.

Hermine seufzte. „Das könnte eine gute Idee sein." Als Hermine Malfoy von seinem Platz aufstehen und auf das Paar zu gehen sah, packte sie ihren Zauberstab und zielte mit einem dezenten Stolperfluch auf ihn. Mit einem Aufschrei landete Malfoy auf dem Boden, und sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand.

Harry grinste sie an. „Der war gut."

„Danke." Ron und Pansy lösten sich voneinander und verließen hastig die Halle, und Hermine gestikulierte zu Harry, während sie aufstand.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Wir folgen ihnen."

Harry schnappte sich ein Stück Toast und machte lange Schritte, um mit Hermines Tempo mitzuhalten. „Wo gehen wir hin?" Ron und Pansy waren außer Sicht verschwunden. „Was meinst du, wo sie hingegangen sind? Der Raum der Wünsche?"

Hermine warf Harry über die Schulter einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ron hatte noch kein Frühstück. Was _glaubst_du, wohin er gegangen ist?"

„Ah. Die Küche."

„Genau."

ooOOoo

Ron zog eine kichernde Pansy hinter sich her in die Küche. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, und stolperte beinah über einen Hauselfen, der mit einer leeren Saucenschale vorbeihuschte. Das brachte ihn nur noch mehr zum Lachen; sein Gesicht färbte sich rot vor Erschöpfung.

„Hast du ihre _Gesichter _gesehen?"

„Hast du _Malfoy _gesehen?" Pansys Gekicher wurde etwas hysterisch. „Er ist über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert." Sie seufzte und beruhigte sich wieder. „Wann, glaubst du, wird es für mich wieder sicher sein, in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen?"

Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie beliebt ich sein werde. Vielleicht können wir noch ein Haus gründen, oder so was."

Pansy runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und sprang fast einen Meter nach Links, als neben ihr eine Hauselfe erschien und ihr ein Tablett anbot, auf dem Toast gestapelt war. „Ähm, danke." Pansy nahm sich etwas nervös ein Stück. Zu Hause wußte sie, wie sie mit den Hauselfen umgehen mußte, aber da war immer eine gewisse Beklemmung, wenn es darum ging, wie sie die Hauselfen anderer Leute behandeln sollte. Die Hauselfe sah aus, als wäre sie ein wenig verwundert, daß ihr jemand dankte, zeigte aber ein breites Lächeln und ging dann schnell.

Pansy kaute langsam auf ihrem Toast. „Meinst du, wir haben das Richtige getan?"

Ron, dem es gelungen war, von einem vorbeigehenden Elfen ein Schinkenbrot zu erbetteln, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe es. Es war deine Idee."

Sie sah ihn finster an. „Schieb es nicht mir in die Schuhe, wenn es schiefgeht."

Er hob seine Hände in einer Geste der Unterwerfung. „Werd ich nicht. Ich versprech's." Ron griff nach Pansys Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Alles wird gut werden. Ich meine, _ja_, wir werden vielleicht verhext. Und, _ja_, die Leute werden wochenlang über uns reden. Aber … irgend jemand wird irgend etwas tun und all die Aufmerksamkeit von uns ablenken. Das ist in dieser Schule immer so."

„Das stimmt", bemerkte Hermine, die rechtzeitig in der Küche angekommen war, um das Ende von Rons Rede zu hören. „Obwohl das hier ziemlich große Neuigkeiten sind."

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Ihr hättet uns wenigstens warnen können, daß ihr das tun würdet."

„Hey!" Ron schluckte seinen Mundvoll Schinken und Bot hinunter. „Ich muß dich nicht jedes Mal informieren, wenn ich meine Freundin küssen will." Pansy wurde tiefrot.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Fangt bitte nicht an zu streiten."

„Tun wir nicht", erwiderten Harry und Ron.

Mit einem Schulterzucken sah Hermine Pansy an. „Ich nehme an, das war deine Idee?"

„Warum sollte nicht Ron darauf gekommen sein?" gab sie zurück. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich einen Augenblick an und brachen dann gleichzeitig in Gelächter aus.

Ron schnaubte verstimmt und funkelte Harry wütend an, als er seinen Freund grinsen sah. „Tja", sagte er. „Ich schätze, du und Zabini habt jetzt keine Entschuldigung mehr."

Hermine hörte auf zu lachen und starrte Ron an. Sie öffnete und schloß den Mund ein paar Mal, während sie versuchte, eine passende Antwort zu finden. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich. „Darum geht es nicht, Ron", sagte sie steif, bevor sie sich abwandte und aus der Küche floh.

Pansy blickte von der Tür zu Ron. „Worum ging es da?"

„Ich sollte es dir eigentlich nicht erzählen", gestand Ron.

Pansy kniff ihm in den Arm. „Sag's mir." Sie ignorierte Harrys bellendes Lachen, aber Ron sah seinen Freund ratsuchend an. Harry nickte.

„Sie haben sich geküßt."

Pansy kopierte Hermines Reaktion und starrte einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund. „Oh. Das hat Blaise mir nicht erzählt." Ihr überraschter Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in einen durchtriebenen. „Ich schätze, das mit den beiden müssen wir als nächstes bereinigen."


End file.
